


The origin of love

by The scribe (TheGreenHuntress109)



Series: Delight in Disorder [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining, Alternate Universe, Character made by Adam, Confused Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable triad, M/M, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), lily - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenHuntress109/pseuds/The%20scribe
Summary: Crowley loves Aziraphale. He has since the beginning really. He also loves Lily a being made by, not God, but Adam. The Adam, like the first one.This is a story of how three beings come to love and care for each other over the centuries and how, eventually, they come together. It's just feelings are hard and Crowley's having a difficult time getting these two idiots to see what they could be together. Also it may have taken him a while to figure out, oops.





	1. A thing, a demon and an angel

It was pure coincidence that Crawly be the first to see this creature, a creature Adam had no right to make. But God was angry, and Crawly supposed the human was desperate.  
The thing he sculpted in the clay he had been born of seemed to mould perfectly to his will, despite the lack of artistry or practice. Crawly slithered closer, intrigued by the shape as it drew breath.  
Adam leapt up as thunder clapped a warning overhead, glanced at the muddy thing he had created before running off into the forest, most likely to find a very pregnant Eve and escape.

Crawly slithered closer still and watched as the thing reached a hand from the sludge it came from. An errand lily, growing too close to the clay pit God had created man from, almost leaned into the reaching hand. As the thing made contact with the lily its skin turned almost the same white as the plant and, as Crawly watched, the thing took more of a shape. Feminine.  
She opened her eyes and as she gazed at the lily’s lovely green leaves, so too did her eyes turn that same shade. A shaft of sunlight broke through the leaves and soaked the long, hip length hair in it’s golden light. That also took the golden appearance of the sun.

Somehow this thing had started off as a creation of Adam and, in its unfinished state, had taken Eden’s shades and hues to complete itself. Or more accurately herself.  
She pulled herself from the clay and stumbled as she tried to stand for the first time. She tried again and fell only inches from Crawly.

For a few seconds they stared at each other, until the creature smiled at him. Crawly hissed lightly and the creature copied.  
“Snake.” She muttered as if the word had only just come to her. She looked along his scales, a finger pointing towards him and getting ever closer. When the finger was too close for comfort he hissed again and she giggled, “Pretty snake.”

Crawly reared back disgusted at being called a pretty snake. He was a demon; he was demonic not pretty. With a huff he slithered away.  
The creature stumbled behind him, but he was more interested in the angel he had seen guarding the humans from harm.

* * *

Crawly couldn’t help but smile at the angel, Aziraphale, who had given away a flaming sword of all things. Thunder clapped overhead again, and the soft patter of rain hit the wall they were stood on. Aziraphale raised his wing to shield Crawly and honestly.  
Crawly almost felt sick at the warmth that overcame his chest. Come on, really? He was a demon for Satan sake. He shouldn’t be getting this squirmy feeling in his stomach.

Lightning flashed and a loud shout could be heard from their right.

It was the thing again and she had somehow scaled the wall where He and Aziraphale had stood. She was steadier on her feet, but she had no clothes on what so ever. Really, Adam could have been decent enough to give her something seeing as it was his fault there was water pouring from the sky. Suddenly the rain started to slice through his robe and Crawly turned to find that Aziraphale had walked towards the woman with a miracled robe in hand. It looked soft in its stark whiteness, however, when the thing reached for it the robe turned to a shade of green. She was startled but tried her best to put the thing on. Really it was comical. Aziraphale had to wrestle the robe over her head as she had tried to stick her head through an arm hole, twice.

“I’ve not seen anymore humans being created. What are you?” Aziraphale asked looking at the woman shaped thing. She shrugged and Crawly laughed.  
“You won’t get much out of her. She’s brand new, like the humans were before you taught them words.” Crawly said.  
The thing looked to him and smiled, “Pretty snake, I learned more words on the walk over here. I can talk like you now.” She laughed at the shocked look on his face, “What is your true name, if I may ask?”  
Crawly tried to compose himself. She shouldn’t be able to grasp speech mere hours after her creation. Adam hadn’t. Neither did Eve.

Aziraphale took over, “Oh my dear, this is Crawly, a wily demon, and I am Aziraphale.”  
“An angel.” Crawly supplied and Aziraphale gave him a nod in thanks.  
“And your name is?”  
The thing shrugged, “Didn’t get one. Adam left before he could name me.” She brightened a little more, “He made me.”  
Aziraphale thought for some time, his wings shifted to shield the thing and Crawly moved to duck under it. They could at least move to somewhere dry for Satan’s sake.

“What about Eden?” Aziraphale hummed as he smiled to himself, obviously thinking it was very clever. Well she was technically born from Eden.  
The thing wrinkled her nose. That one was out then.  
“Adamina, after your creator?” Crawly watched Aziraphale’s face fall as he said it. That was a whole other issue, her creator not being god as all living things had been.  
The thing shook her head. Aziraphale looked put out at his suggestions being rejected.

Crawly thought of the first thing the thing had touched when she could move, “What about Lily?” He found himself suggesting.  
The thing muttered the name under her breath and smiled, “I like it.” She turned to Aziraphale, “Hello, my name is Lily.”

The smile Aziraphale sent Crawly’s way was so bright he thought he’d go blind. It was also cute  
The thing, now known as Lily, turned back to Crawly. Her eyes softened as did her smile, “Thank you for naming me.” The warm feeling was back again.  
Fuck.  
That was cute too.

They were both so fucking cute.

Crawly turned back into a snake, as he slithered away, he shot back a “Don’t mention it.” As he went. He probably wouldn’t see her again. She was probably mortal just like the humans and would die eventually. No need to get attached.  
But as he slithered away, down the wall and onto the hot sand, he heard Aziraphale chatter behind him and the soft lilting laugh of Lily.

No need to get attached. 


	2. Chance meeting of three friends

It was a couple hundred years later that Crawly had found Aziraphale again. This time it was before God was going to flood the world.

Crawly slithered up to Aziraphale, in his human vessel this time around. He couldn’t help but smile at the familiar face and hoped if Aziraphale would talk to him this time too.  
He did. Much to Crawly, now Crowley’s delight. They discussed the going on of the flood and Noah. A unicorn had escaped, and he felt as if the world was that much brighter.  
He shouldn’t feel that way but being with and talking to Aziraphale seemed to have that sort of affect on him. The warmth was still there.

The flood wasn’t scheduled till the next day, so they both agreed that a drink in the local wouldn’t cause too much of a stir for either of their head offices. However, when they neared the place, they heard a rather loud and rather familiar voice, “I’ll out drink all of you. I bet you.”  
Crowley shared a look with Aziraphale. The angel’s eyes lit up from their gloominess from earlier and Crowley could see the beginnings of a smile. Crowley himself felt the pleasant feeling of looking forward to seeing the owner of that voice.  
“Is that?” Aziraphale asked.  
“Sounds like it.” Crowley replied, not quite stifling his own smile.

Crowley stepped through the door and his eyes fell instantly on the woman the voice belonged to.  
There she was, Lily. Sat on a bench surrounded by thoroughly drunk men, some of which had fallen asleep, and a mountain of cups on her side of the table. She had been downing another cup, not at all drunk. Crowley caught the sight of a, previously empty, barrow fill with wine.  
So she could do that like them. What else could she do?  
The thought dissolved when Aziraphale gave a laugh, “Lily, my dear.”  
Lily slammed her cup down as she stood and ran to enclose the angel in a hug, “Zira.” She giggled, “Oh I’ve missed you.”

Along with the warmth he felt with Aziraphale was a small spark of something green and icky. Crowley turned to inspect a small groove in the table beside him, trying to work out what the feeling was and if he could shove it in a box in the back of his head.  
“Crawly.” She said.  
“Crowley.” He corrected instinctively, looking back at the shorter woman. She looked mostly the same, except for the fact her green robe had been exchanged for a grey one. It didn’t look right. But it was ok, because she was giving him that soft look she gave him in Eden, and the warm feeling smothered the icky one. She moved slowly towards him, uncertainty in her eyes.  
“I missed you too, pretty snake.” She giggled when he seemed to choke on air.  
“Don’t call me that.” He hissed, but he could feel his face growing hot and crossed his arms to deny her a hug when she stepped forward for one. Disappointment shot through her eyes before she turned and looped her arm through Aziraphale’s.

“Joseph.” She yelled to the man at the counter. He looked up and she shot him a winning smile. The man melted, Crowley shot him daggers.  
Lily sauntered over to the counter, Aziraphale still on her elbow, “Three bottles of your finest Babylonian wine, if you please.” The man shook his head at her.  
“Sorry, Noah took the last barrel this morning.”  
Lily clicked her fingers, “Oh dear. Are you sure? Could you just check please, to be doubly sure.” She directed what could only be the cutest wide eyed, sad look that Crowley had ever seen.

Seriously, he needed to get a grip and stop being such a… such a… such an Angel about things. Crowley shivered. He was a demon, nothing was cute, nothing was nice. And if this man wanted to stay living until the flood, he should stop looking at Aziraphale and Lily like that.

The man left and came back looking dazed, with exactly three bottles in his hands. Lily paid him and took the bottles.

Huh, she could do that too.

Lily giggled as she fell backwards, her head falling into Crowley’s lap. It showed how drunk Crowley was that he didn’t say anything, instead he began to play with her hair and, oh. That was soft. Lily giggled some more and swung her legs to land in Aziraphale’s lap.

Lily had snapped up a tent for them to lounge out of the sun in, more bottles than what she had bought lay around them. It was nice.  
And for once Aziraphale wasn’t worrying next to him, or looking over his shoulder. No, he was sleepily leaning against Crowley’s side, a warm weight as the sands cooled and the sun dipped behind the sand dunes.  
It was like Eden. Only without the rain and more laughing.

“Flood tomorrow.” He found himself saying. Cursing his lack of filter as he felt the lazy, comfortable atmosphere dissipate.  
Lily tensed and Aziraphale stopped leaning on his side. Why did he have to be stupid? Why didn’t he just stay quiet and enjoy the warmth of the angel at his side and the calm energy of … whatever Lily was?  
“Ah. Yes.” Aziraphale said, “I should be working out how to get on that boat.” He gave Lily and Crowley a worried look, “And you two should find a place to stay in the meantime. Somewhere safe.”

Lily sighed and sat up, Crowley gave her a dissatisfied huff.  
“You could just say you’re an angel, do the wing thing and get on.” She stated simply as if she wasn’t sure he had thought of it already. Aziraphale’s mouth made a small O and Crowley’s drunk eyes tracked the movement. She turned to Crowley, “You could change into a snake and get on board.”  
Oh. Oh, yeah he could couldn’t he. However, not wanting her to believe he hadn’t thought of something so simple just sniffed and turned his nose up.  
“Well, obviously.” He said.  
Lily smiled, “Obviously.” She repeated softly.

She gently lay down and… yes that’s better never leave.

He never had this casual contact before. In Hell, if you so much as looked at someone wrong, they usually hurt you. But Lily liked to touch and be touched in return, he hadn’t figured out why yet. She just seemed to enjoy the subtle language physical contact had.

His hand went back to her hair, “What about you?” He asked. It was easy for him and Aziraphale to sneak on to the boat, or in Aziraphale’s case ask nicely. But as far as he knew Lily couldn’t do any of that.  
She just gave a sleepy smile, “You’ll see.” And she was off in dream land.

Being occult beings, Crowley and Aziraphale didn’t need to sleep. They could of course, but it wasn’t required. It seemed that Lily did in fact need to sleep though.  
And she had fallen asleep on him.  
And Aziraphale.

“Oh dear.” Aziraphale muttered beside him, pinned down by Lily’s legs. He could easily move them. Crowley had her head so he couldn’t move without jostling her awake. For some reason the thought of doing so didn’t appeal to him, someone who should feel great pride in annoying anyone with a lack of sleep. “You staying?” He asked Aziraphale instead. Aziraphale glanced around at Lily laying on them like an occult bed, “You know she’d be cross if you weren’t here to say goodbye.” He didn’t know that, but the best thing about that was Aziraphale didn’t know either.  
Sneaky, but effective.  
The muscles in Aziraphale’s vessel relaxed, the choice being made for him, and he leant next to Crowley once again.

“What if our offices find out.” It was a token protest from the angel who began playing with the ends of Lily’s hair, braiding what he could reach and brushing it out again.  
Crowley shrugged, still running his hands through Lily’s hair. Both sat being relaxed by the sleeping immortal’s presence and her golden hair.  
“you know Crawly, uh Crowley.” Aziraphale corrected himself, repeating so he could commit the change to memory, “You aren’t as… horrid as those other demons. Not if you could care about Kids and her.” Crowley really didn’t want to admit that when he was talking about kids before that he had been talking about the goat kind.

“Shut up.” Was all he could think to say.

By the next day the flood had come and both angel and demon aboard the vessel. Crowley searched for Lily but couldn’t find her. What he did find out was that Noah couldn’t count.  
There were three vine snakes.  
Blind codger.


	3. A place for all things, but where to place a lily?

Crowley was delighted to find Aziraphale in Greece. Granted he had kind of been searching for him when he heard tales of a strange man who had joined the Argonauts. When pressed the locals described Aziraphale to the little tips of his curls.  
But he couldn’t let the angel know he had only turned up in Greece to see him. No. How absurd. Instead he feigned surprise when he ‘bumped’ into him in the market of Attica.

“fancy seeing you here.” Crowley greeted. Aziraphale had been sampling the bread and almost died when he inhaled a piece. Crowley thumped him on the back and wondered how he could feel any affection towards this strange angel. And them Aziraphale smiled and he remembered.  
“Crowley, how good to see you. Here for the wine? It’s quite good.”  
Crowley chose to ignore the chattering for what it was, embarrassment, and shook his head. His hair had grown out since Rome, just enough that it curled against his forehead. Aziraphale’s hair always looked kind of the same. Like he’d just woken up.

“Just a little tempting here and there. Say, weren’t you on that quest thingy?” Crowley tried to hide his grin when a spark lit the angel’s eye. This was what he wanted, and he was damned, pardon the pun, good at it.

He managed to walk Aziraphale to where he was staying, in a lavish tavern where he inexplicably had a room that had not existed before his stay. Aziraphale went on and on about the quest. What he had seen, learned and eaten. They’d made it to Crowley’s room, wine in clay mugs and sat out on the balcony as the day drew to a close. Crowley was struck by how the dying light cast a halo around the blond tuft of hair on his head. He had to stifle a giggle as a cough, because demons don’t giggle damn it… or bless it. He didn’t know anymore. What he did know was that this was one of those rare moments when Aziraphale forgot they were on opposite sides.

“Oh, and of course Lily was there. She’s calling herself Atlanta here and you should hear some of the stories they’ve made up about her.” Aziraphale gave a disbelieving laugh as if even he couldn’t believe the outlandish tales.

Ah so she was here. Probably for the same reason he was, for the adorable angel spouting nonsense at him. The same angel that had stopped talking and seemed to be silent. Maybe he should pay more attention.

“You’re staring.” Aziraphale accused.  
Crowley gave a lazy shrug and leaned back on his arms, “Just interested in your story. What has our dearest flower been up to lately?”  
Aziraphale glanced at him sideways, apparently trying not to make eye contact. How strange. But he did start up again at the mention of Lily. “Oh, she’s been running around being a, now what did she call it? Oh yes a misthios.” He announced proudly. Though Crowley wasn’t sure if he was proud of himself for remembering or for what it was Lily had taken up.  
“Ah yes.” Crowley drawled, “Hired hands, out causing destruction and chaos.” He nodded, yes that was good. Didn’t seem like her sort of thing, but maybe times had changed her enough that it was.  
Aziraphale jumped, “Oh no, no. She doesn’t do the…. the…” He made a chopping motion with his hand and swallowed.  
“The death.” Crowley supplied for him and watched the angel grow green.  
“No, I mean yes. She doesn’t do the…” He took a breath, “Death part.” Then that lead to what part she did do. Aziraphale smiled dreamily, “She goes about helping people.”  
“She’s an errand girl.” Crowley cut in. Because as uninspiring as that was, it did fit. She loved helping far too much that if it wasn’t for the fact it sometimes went wrong and she ended up doing the wrong thing, he would have been tasked with sorting her out. And he really didn’t want to do that.

“Don’t say it like that.” Aziraphale groused.  
“Like what?”  
“Like what she’s doing is stupid. It’s not.” Aziraphale looked out at the night sky, the purple still bruised the edge where sky met earth. Crowley shifted minutely so as to be closer to the angel. He was reaching out his hand to take the angel’s when said angel stood abruptly.

“Oh dear, I promised her I’d meet her for supper.” Aziraphale wrung his hands, “I hope she’s still there.”  
Crowley joined the panicky angel and sighed dramatically, “I guess that means I have to join you, just to explain that this was all my fault. Me being the wily serpent and all.”  
Aziraphale turned a beaming smile on him and he was gone. Popped back in, grabbed at Crowley’s sleeve and gone again. This time with Crowley in tow.

* * *

When they arrived, it was to a slightly grumpy Lily stood outside a simple mud hut. She wore a red tunic and simple sandals. Crowley lamented at the fact she had cut her hair to her shoulders, but he couldn’t really say anything. She had given him a sad look back in Rome when she saw his dramatically shorter hair, complaining that she never got to braid it.  
Tit for tat he supposed.

She had brightened at seeing Crowley though, so Aziraphale was partially forgiven. They went inside and ate with conversations in between. Crowley regaled Lily with his many escapades in Rome royalty, sipping on wine and not eating as much as the other two, while Lily told him of her and Aziraphale’s adventures.

Despite the rather companionable atmosphere there was something just a little off with Lily. Crowley could taste it.  
The feeling growing and pressing on his mind until he just came out with it. “What’s wrong with you?”  
Both immortals froze. Aziraphale mid bite and Lily mid sip. She tried to shrug it off with a laugh, but Crowley intensified his stare until, not her, but Aziraphale cracked.  
“She’s been feeling a bit off.” The angel started, sharing a look with Lily. Lily’s look more of a glare than anything. “She feels she has no real purpose, like she doesn’t know what she was made to do.”  
Crowley shrugged, “She’s one of the rare ones that can choose.” He said.  
“Yeah but I feel like…” Lily copied Crowley’s shrug, “Like I was made to do something, just not sure what it is.”

Aziraphale looked to Crowley for support, for him to say something to make their flower feel better. But it really wasn’t up to them when she felt better, and Crowley wasn’t into lying to these two people. They deserved more than that, no matter how many times Aziraphale doubted his honesty.

He did, however, reach across the table and take her hand, “Maybe.” He licked his lips, “Maybe you being you is what you were made for. Because I’ll tell you this, you are…” he stumbled, this being nice thing was hard when you had to specifically not be nice for your job. But he would try, “Because you are special. And whatever you choose to do would be right for you.”

Lily threw herself from her seat and Crowley thought he had said the wrong thing, until her arms came around him. And he allowed her to hug him for the first time since they met. Aziraphale beamed at the two of them as Lily whispered, “Thank you.”

When Lily was finally asleep Crowley stepped outside the hut and looked up at the star’s he had help create. Aziraphale joined him.  
“Thank you. she was under the impression that she needed to have a job, like us." Aziraphale gave a little laugh, "That was rather nice of you.” The angel said and placed his hand on Crowley’s shoulder.  
“M’not nice.” He muttered but didn’t shake the hand off. It felt warm on his shoulder through all that cloth.


	4. More than one war

Over the many hundreds of years, heaven and Hell had heard of Lily, yet neither knew what to make of her. Many demons and the occasional angel steered clear, but Crowley and Aziraphale never did. They found her in places like Elizabeth’s court after Mary’s terrible reign, she’d been a misthios in Greece, a muse in Italy and many other places. Every time they met up, all three, they drank and laughed.

On one of these visits Lily had come back from Spain, it was the beginnings of war with the axis, later called world war II, and she had originally come back to convince Crowley and Aziraphale to leave London. She had failed and they ended up at Aziraphale’s. As usual.

Crowley had enjoyed watching her experiment with looks as the trends came an went. Unlike Aziraphale, who was still stuck in the Victorian era, she liked to change up her style. Occasionally she’d have a hairstyle or skirt that had managed to be trendy after the first time it had been in style, but mostly she changed.  
Lily really had gotten into the look of the forties. Bright blue dress with white polka dots, the skirt flaring out from her waist, sensible dark blue kitten heels on her feet. Demons had invented heels so it shouldn’t be weird that Crowley knew the name of them. But still he wouldn’t mention that he knew, just in case.

Lily swayed to the music coming from the radio, glass in hand and ponytail swaying behind her. Crowley watched with a contented smile; the blue bow wrapped around her hair was adorable. The way she sang quietly with the music when she remembered the words sent a curl of something to his blackened heart. Then Aziraphale handed him a drink, their hands brushed, and the warmth grew bigger. Aziraphale caught his eye and Crowley gave him a grin. The angel blushed a light shade of pink and quickly looked away.  
Crowley miracled his drink away and grabbed at Aziraphale’s hand. It was only moments like this when they were all together, slightly tipsy and calm that Aziraphale would loosen up enough and allow what Crowley was about to do.  
“Dance with me?”

Aziraphale glanced behind him at Lily, “Oh, my dear.” He spluttered. Crowley stood, not letting go but hand loose enough that the angel could pull his hand away if he chose. “I’m afraid our Lily is more of a dancer than me.”  
“But he’s asking you. Go on.” Lily gave her support and Crowley couldn’t be more grateful. Aziraphale looked unconvinced but stood and allowed Crowley to gently sway them to the music. If he could die here then that would be fine.  
With Lily leant against the armchair they had put in the back specially for her, looking at them with such joy and Aziraphale pressed close to him. Yes. He could die here and he wouldn’t mind.  
“How do you rate our Angel?” Crowley asked Lily.  
Lily circled around them head tilted, “Little off beat, very stiff movement.” She set her glass down on the table beside Aziraphale’s chair. She then stepped behind the angel and wrapped her arm around his middle, “Would you like me to teach you.” She whispered sweetly. Crowley could feel the heat from her hands around Aziraphale’s stomach, he couldn’t reach out due to one hand being on Aziraphale’s shoulder and the other in his hand. And oh, that too was a sweet heat his reptilian blood sung for.

Suddenly a knock at the door broke the spell. Crowley sighed as both he and Lily stepped away.  
When Aziraphale had bustled away to answer, and both he and Lily heard the sound of German ascents, Lily turned down the radio. They were enlisting his help to acquire some prophecies.  
Lily grabbed at Crowley’s hands and pulled him to her to sway to the low music.  
“Look after him for me.” She pulled away slightly to look him in the eye, “And yourself. I don’t want to come back and find my boys discorperated.” She gave him a wicked grin that almost took his legs out. “I’d have to have a word with Heaven and Hell.” Her voice was low and dark.

“Why?” Crowley managed to get out, congratulating himself on not sounding too breathy.  
She stopped their swaying and patted his chest, “I going to spy for the government. I don’t know how long this war will last, but I hope to end it soon.”  
Crowley gave a dramatic groan, “And ruin my good work? Come on, flower.”  
Lily smiled sadly at his nickname for her, hand running over the lapel of his jacket, “We both know you didn’t start it. As much as you take credit for these things, they just aren’t you. My pretty snake.”

Crowley stepped fully away, making sure she couldn’t reach out again. How dare she insinuate that he wasn’t as evil as he claimed. He was the evilest evil to ever evil. He could out evil anyone.  
“Don’t.” He snarled, “Don’t assume you know anything about me.”  
“But I don’t have to assume. I know.”  
“You know nothing.” He yelled. Lily flinched and reached for him again, but he stepped beyond her reach again. Hurt flashed across her face again.  
“Please, could we not fight now.” She begged, “Let’s not leave it like this.”  
His heart hammered, surely from anger and not fear of being seen. He clenched his fists, “Never assume you know what I am and am not. I know what my purpose is, I know what I am. Can you say the same.”

He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Lily seemed to wither like her name sake and recoiled as if he hit her. Before he could apologise, or something similar to one, she had made a dash for her coat and headed towards the door. She must have been crying because when Aziraphale appeared and saw her face his own crumbled.

“My dear, are you ok.” Lily didn’t answer him, just gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

Aziraphale whirled around to stare at Crowley, “What happened?”  
Crowley couldn’t respond. He had never been that viscous with her, nor had he ever seen her cry before. Crowley swallowed.  
“I fucked up.” He muttered before miracling to the hotel he knew she loved, but by the time he got there she had already checked out.

* * *

Aziraphale had been stupid. He’d tried being his adorably helpful self, thinking he was helping to bring in Nazi’s when he was being played the whole time. Crowley had never needed a reason to save the angel but after his fight with Lily he felt like it was more imperative that he keep the silly angel safe.

His feet still blistered from the consecrated grounds, but the adoring look his angel gave him when he produced those books. By Satan. He had to quickly leave in case he did something stupid, like kiss him. But he could tell that Aziraphale knew. He knew Crowley was in love with him.  
Aziraphale never brought it up.

Meanwhile, Lily had been sending them both letters. It didn’t sit right with him. Their flower should be with them where it was safe, not running around trying to unearth secrets, from dangerous Nazi's no less. At least Crowley knew he hadn’t destroyed their relationship, in whatever capacity it was, he didn’t want to lose it. She still wrote him letters. But she didn’t talk about what he had said.

Then all too soon the war was over.

Crowley snapped the door to the bookshop open, the bell tinged as it always did. He made his way to the back room, wondering why Aziraphale hadn’t welcomed him as he always had. That was until he saw the two huddled together on the floor.  
“Lily?” Crowley asked, not daring to believe she was back. Lily looked up at him with teary eyes. She was instantly on her feet and hugging the demon. He tried to pull away but she just hugged him tighter, “I wanted to apologise –“

“Don’t care. I fucking missed you.” She pulled away enough to look at Aziraphale, “Both of you.”

Crowley made a decision then and there. She was not leaving again, not for war and not for anything else.


	5. You go too fast for me

As the forties moved into fifties, Crowley had managed to keep his vow of keeping Lily with them. Lily had hung around more than she had in the past hundred years, she didn’t leave for unspecified amounts of time and she joined then for lunches more often. Over the years her eyes had lost that desperate look when she woke and didn’t know where she was. The crying in her sleep happened only every so often instead of every night.  
Crowley wondered what she had seen, but didn’t think he’d survive her tale. He didn’t want to think about what she had to do to survive. He had seen what the war had done just to London. Homeless families and starving people meandering around the dead from the bombs.  
Even Crowley couldn't stomach the pure death and destruction that followed the War. 

However, that did bring up the issue of where she was to stay. She never had a place of her own since Crowley had known her and her habit of falling asleep in Aziraphale’s back room didn’t look very healthy for her neck.

He had thought they had gotten over their argument pre-war, but when he had offered her his home he realised they were not Ok. She refused, politely of course, and continued to sleep on Aziraphale’s couch. It caused the demon to look closer at their friendship as of late. And what he realised was that things had changed between them.

Despite her insistence that she didn’t care it was evident that she did. Crowley had found that, now he was noticing, she spoke less when they were all together. He had walked in on Lily and Aziraphale in conversations and realised she would stop talking and wouldn’t start up again unless directly asked a question.  
Before this, Crowley had been one of the few people she would tell her secrets too. He knew a lot of embarrassing things about her, things she had once told him in confidence.  
She no longer told him anything.

Aziraphale had been acting strangely as well.

The angel had always been a little more distant, what with their working relationship being against Heaven and Hell, but the conversations had been almost stilted. It was like Aziraphale was angry at him but had been told they had to speak to one another.

The dam broke when Aziraphale offered Lily a spare room to stay in and she accepted. The room hadn't even existed up untill this point. 

They had been sat at the back of Aziraphale's book shop, Crowley in his usual sprawl across from the two other being he could stand. Lily not looking at him and Aziraphale giving him the cold shoulder.  
“Right, I’ve had enough.” Crowley said perhaps a bit too loudly. Aziraphale stopped about to pour wine into Lily’s glass. He sniffed and went back to pouring.  
“What ever is wrong with you?” Aziraphale asked, but he sounded insincere in his questioning. Almost as if he knew what Crowley was going on about. Bastard.  
Beautiful bastard angel.  
“You know what. Look, Lily.” Lily suddenly became very interested in her glass, “I know I messed up.” He continued, the apology burned in his throat. “I didn’t mean what I said. And I’m, you know.” He left it hanging in the air. Lily nodded and something eased in the set of her shoulders.  
Aziraphale, however, seemed to be intent on being a bastard today.  
“I don’t believe we do know.” The angel said primly. Lily touched his hand and whispered something to him. “ No my dear, he hurt you. He doesn’t get let off that easy.” He turned back to Crowley who’s heart ached at the pure disappointment that radiated from his angel. Crowley could handle miffed Aziraphale, even grumpy ‘we aren’t friends’ Aziraphale. But this angry and disappointed Aziraphale made him want to crawl under a rock and never come out.

Crowley had a feeling that a simple apology wasn’t going to cut it. So, taking a breath he held Lily's hand not holding her wine, “Lily, Flower. Could you ever forgive me? I lashed out, I’m sorry.” He glanced at Aziraphale who gave him a look, “And I promise to never to use what you have said against you.”

Lily smiled and squeezed his hand looking to Aziraphale, “I forgive him, now will you.” It spoke of conversations Crowley had not been privy to. Perhaps the one who was really angry was Aziraphale and not Lily. Though she still deserved the apology.  
“Perhaps.” Aziraphale tried for coy, Lily burst out laughing and the tension in the air dissipated.

Things went back to their kind of normal.  
Lily left to travel again, but promised she would come back this time. Crowley had made her promise.

* * *

“And then you saved his books?” Lily asked, half sprawled across the floor because the chairs were too uncomfortable. Crowley nodded and took a sip of wine from his glass. When he had returned home from Aziraphale giving him the holy water he found Lily already in his temporary home, sat on his coffee table and flipping through a book Aziraphale had gifted her around fifty years ago. Now he sat catching her up on the last couple of years as if the forties had never happened. He didn’t know where she had been for them, but he was glad she was back. Even if the first thing she did was laugh at his hair. She tried to dull the sting with a pot of Calla lilies, she knew he was starting to collect plants and Crowley couldn't help the warmth spread through him as it had over their many thousands of years knowing each other.

“Crowley dearest, I think your in love with him.” She giggled and moved closer to where he was also sprawled in a chair. She took his hand with a drunken grin. His eyes almost hurt at the multicoloured dress she had worn. It looked like a unicorn had thrown up on her.  
“Shall it be a summer wedding.” At his disgusted look she dropped his hand and fell back into the pile of cushions she had conjured, laughing hysterically. When she had recovered, he gave a huff.  
“I know that.” He murmured. He hadn't told her what Aziraphale had said to his offer. He didn't exactly want her to confront the angel on his behalf and ruin what Crowley had been trying to achieve with Aziraphale. Lily had a habit of taking on her friends woe's and trying to fix things for them and Crowley did not need help with this one. He got the message loud and clear. Aziraphale must just not feel the same way he did.  
“Tell him.” She pushed. Like she always pushed. Sometimes they each needed it but other times it was... it was too fast.   
“It’s been thousands of years, I think he knows. I would.” Crowley threw his hands up, forgetting his glass and hissed when the wine stained his shirt. Anyway, Aziraphale had told him he moved too fast, if that wasn’t a rejection, he didn’t know what was. When he looked up, he saw that soft look again and something like pain in her eyes.  
“I don’t think you would.” She muttered softly. She stood and Crowley grabbed at her hand, detecting a shift in her mood. She stopped but stared at the door.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked as softly as he had ever spoken. He didn’t want things to be tense again, or for her to run.  
“Nothing.” He didn’t believe that. She tugged lightly, “I need to go.”

"But you only just got here." He found himself whining. He caught the glimps of a smile but didn't say anything. Finally he dropped her hand, but before she could disappear again he spoke, “I know you love him.”  
He turned to face her, she gave a small laugh, “I love both of you. You’re my best friends.” was her simple yet pained answer.

Then she was gone.

Crowley placed his glass down on the coffee table before he did something stupid, like smashing it. But fuck.  
She had said she loves both of them. As best friends? But he saw the way she looked at Aziraphale. Saw the softness in her eyes and the smile she usually had.  
The smile he’d seen her give himself.  
Double fuck.

He loved her too. And now he didn't know when she would come back.

It took only ten years for her to come back this time. Crowley tried to bring up the subject, as much as he loathed feelings. But she had just shook her head and Crowley could faintly hear Aziraphale’s words floating round his head. Because maybe he was going to fast for them. Maybe they hadn’t figured out they all loved each other yet.  
But he had.  
Finally, he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a good ship name for these three I'd be glad to hear it.   
> Also would anyone be interested in these scenes from Aziraphale or Lily's pov?


	6. A lily's view

Lily had watched them for all these years. When she had been new and hissing back at a massive snake, then talking to the only two beings left in Eden, she had known. She had known that her life would forever be intangled with theirs.

At first it was exciting. She loved the feeling of belonging and acceptance they had granted her, craved it since the very beginning. Lily had sought out both being in the passing years but had never caught them at a time when they were free. In that tavern, with Noah’s boat not far from them, she had felt joy when Aziraphale and Crowley walked through the entrance. She wanted them to stay so badly. Because they understood what it was like to be immortal and watch friends die and continue to exist.

So she had plied them with the promise of Babalonian wine and trapped them under her when she fell asleep. She knew what she was doing. She wanted them to stay with her for as long as possible, but soon the flood came and went. Both angel and demon were called on away from her and she was left with nobody.

In later years she would watch how the two looked at eachother with such love. And she craved again. She craved the love she could almost feel from the two most important beings in her life. She already loved them.  
She loved Aziraphale’s enthusiasm for human knowledge and the rare moments when he allowed himself to be a little less angelic. Loved how he lit up at the thought of trying new foods. She loved Crowley and his sarcasm, the way he could effortlessly both compliment and insult someone. The way he indulged in whatever he fancied and took her and Aziraphale along for the ride. She loved the moments they had when Aziraphale forgot he was meant to be thwarting Crowley and Crowley forget he was meant to be evil.

But she couldn’t be with them.

She could never be a part of what they were. They loved each other and she had no part in that. They were creatures of God, no matter which side they may be on, and she was not. She was unwanted even by the one who had created her, an unnatural thing that had forced it’s self onto the world.

She hated herself. She hated what she was and what she could never be.  
She hated the fact that every being had a purpose, yet she did not. So she tried helping people, being a misthios and helping Aziraphale with his quest. Ok so the last bit was more so because she wanted to spend time with the angel.  
And then she had spilled her secrets to Aziraphale, who had told Crowley.

And they had both accepted her for herself. Had told her she was perfect just the way she was.  
And she loved them for it. But even their kind words couldn’t banish the thoughts from her head. She spent the next few years running from them. Scared that they would see her for what she was and leave permanently. She figured that if she gave them enough time between the visits that they wouldn’t get sick of her, or at least it would slow the process down.

Then the war happened.  
She wished to block that one from her mind and never talk about it again. But she had left somethings unanswered, and when she walked through Aziraphale’s bookshop she couldn’t hold it anymore. She had fallen into the angel’s arms, so desperately grateful that nothing bad had befallen him in her absence. Aziraphale directed her to the back room and she couldn’t stand up anymore. Her Zira was safe and here, she pulled him down with her as she tried to stop her tears. Stupid tears that she didn’t need because nothing had happened to him. And if Aziraphale was ok that meant Crowley was ok, because they would never let the other die. No matter what Crowley says.

  
“He walked through consecrated grounds, just to save me.” Aziraphale beamed next to her. It was a couple hours since Crowley had apologised, and everything seemed almost normal. Crowley gave shrug from his seat across from herself and Aziraphale, a light blush tinged his cheeks.  
She couldn’t help the adoring look she gave first Aziraphale and then Crowley, “Did you expect anything less?” She asked. God, she wished he’d take off those stupid glasses. She liked his eyes; they were like liquid gold and twice as precious.

She saw the same adoring look on Aziraphale’s face as he watched Crowley take a gulp from his glass. She couldn’t ruin this. What they had.

So she left again. Ran away would be more precise.

She had run towards Africa, but the snakes reminded her of Crowley. So, she returned to England with a wild Calla lily in hand. He accepted the gift that doubled as an apology (not just for outright laughing at his hair) and told her what had happened with Aziraphale.  
It didn’t settle her nerves knowing that Crowley now possessed something that could kill him permanently. When Aziraphale had denied him the first time she had been relieved and brought back another rare book she had stored from her travels for the angel. She felt guilty afterwards, feeling it was like training a dog to do what she wanted.

She had tried to push. They had been dancing to this silly tune for years, it was time for the finale. But Crowley pushed back, as he sometimes did, but this felt sadder.   
“It’s been thousands of years, I think he knows.” Crowley said, Lily’s eyebrows raised. If Aziraphale did know then he was just as silly as Crowley. She could understand that he was nervous about heaven, but didn’t love transcend such fears? Wouldn’t the fear of loosing Crowley be more than enough?  
No. She knew.  
She loved them, and she knew that she would never say a word. But in her case it was for their own good.

Maybe Aziraphale thought this was for Crowley’s own good.

“I would.” Crowley said.  
Oh, Honey. No, you wouldn’t.

She hadn’t realised she had verbalised her sentiments until she saw the slight frown on Crowley’s face. Oh no. She had to leave.  
If he reaslised what she meant then... then it was over. She'd rather the dull ache of being around them than the searing pain of being banished from their sides.  
She stood, but he caught her arm. She could feel the cold in his hand, wished to hug him and chase the cold away.  
He asked what was wrong, she couldn’t tell him. She needed to leave before she ruined things.  


Finally, she was free.  
“I know you love him.” Crowley said.  
“I love both of you.” Oh, no. She had done it, ruined it. “You’re my best friend’s.” Lily gave a tiny smile at her save and left.

She doesn’t come back until the seventies where she pretends like her heart isn’t breaking.  
She doesn’t deserve them.


	7. End of the beginning. Or was it the other way around?

Lily woke to find Aziraphale bustling about the shop muttering a “Oh dear,” as he did. She had been living in the room Aziraphale made for her for almost a year. Having tired of running all she wanted to do was be close to her boys. It was exhausting worrying about her feelings when she could just enjoy the time she had with them now. She rubbed at her face and yawned dramatically, spreading her arms wide enough to hear a crack in her shoulder blades.  
Aziraphale stopped moving his books from the sofa and gave her a disgusted look, “I do wish you wouldn’t do that, dear.”   
Lily gave a lazy smile and wandered over to the vacated sofa to flump on. Aziraphale flitted about bringing in wine, Lily perked up. Wine and space meant Crowley was coming over. She glanced at her Pyjamas, a checked shirt she was sure she stole from Aziraphale and comfy grey tracksuit bottoms she had been gifted from Crowley. She had to role up the bottoms because that man had way too long legs. Maybe she should change?   
Aziraphale hadn’t said anything about her state of dress and Crowley wouldn’t care. Nah she was being lazy today, she glanced at the clock, this evening.

  
She looked up as Aziraphale came back with three glasses. It was sweet watching him get the shop ready for a demon who wouldn’t care less about appropriate seating. Lily had once made the mistake of taking him to a Weatherspoon’s, to which he was not impressed, and upon finding not chairs available sat on someone else’s table.  
Bearing in mind they were both drunk.  
Poor Aziraphale had to come get them when Lily drunkenly called him, talking about Crowley’s pretty eyes no less.

“There, all ready.” Aziraphale shot her a bright smile, and she melted where she sat.   
She was a softy.  
She stretched across the sofa and gently poked his thigh when he got close enough. Aziraphale ignored her poke and sat in his usual chair by the desk. “Wine?” he offered, and she shook her head.  
“I’ll have some when Crowley gets here.” In all honesty she hated wine, always had. She only drank it with her boys and after so much the taste just didn’t matter when Crowley was, once again, ranting about ducks.  
Lily could reliably say that yes, ducks do in fact have ears. After one too many of Crowley’s ‘do ducks have ears’ rants she had found the answer just to not hear any more about ducks. It didn’t work. When Crowley ran out of duck related things to rant about it turned to dolphins. 

“What are you doing tomorrow, dear.” Aziraphale asked as the minuets ticked on and Crowley had yet to appear. Lily had relocated to the floor, the sofa not being big enough for her to star fish on, one of Aziraphale’s newest books in her hand as they waited.   
“Picking up that order of books you got.” She gently lay the book down, looking at him teasingly, “I know you get uncomfortable with Miss Hendricks.” She giggled at his scrunched-up face. Miss Hendricks was a widower of ten years, who worked at the post office, and seemed to think Aziraphale was a catch. She wasn’t wrong but Lily had witnessed the pure pained politeness of someone who didn’t want to be rude but desperately needed to get away from the innuendos and touches. Lily once had to remind herself that Miss Hendricks was an old lady when said old woman had grabbed Aziraphale’s ass.   
She just stepped in front of the angel and tried to distract the woman as Aziraphale collected his books and all but ran from the post office back rooms.

Aziraphale sighed a breath of relief and tapped the leg Lily had balanced on the other one. The smile he sent her, so full of gratitude, had her hiding behind the book again.  
Aziraphale stood, picking his way around Lily as he took the glasses and wine with him, “Seem’s like he’s not coming. Could have at least phoned.” At his grousing the phone rang. Lily almost giggled at how quickly he ran to the phone. Aziraphale looked back at Lily, straightened his waistcoat and said, “I’m afraid we’re quite definitely closed.” As if he didn’t know who was calling at this late hour.   
Silly angel.  
The little smile Aziraphale had slowly sipped away. Lily sat up and peered up at the angel.   
“Yes, yes I rather think we do.” He sounded too serious. Lily didn’t like that. “I assume this is about…”  
He waited as Crowley talked and whatever he had said caused a look of pure sadness to take over Aziraphale. Lily stood and took the angel’s arm gently as he placed his phone back down.  
“What’s wrong, Angel?” she asked softly, using Crowley’s nickname for him. Aziraphale opened his mouth, shut it, opened it again and let out a little pained sound

Lily gently directed him to the sofa as he regained his composure.  
“My dear, I was going to tell you. Both of you. I just got the memo today and I thought wine would help.” He gestured to the glasses and wine he had abandoned near the phone. Lily rubbed his arm in comfort, something Aziraphale had done for her when she returned from world war II.

He grabbed her hands in his and brought them to his lips, “Time has been too short for us. The apocalypse is nearing, the antichrist has been born.”  


The air left the room.

It was too soon.

Lily got those books. But she couldn’t concentrate on anything Miss Hendricks said, couldn’t hear the thinly veiled insults from the woman, insults she would usually bat back with just as much gusto. If you asked her what happened between the bus and Aziraphale’s bookshop she couldn’t tell you. All that kept looping in her head was the thought of loosing her boys. Or worse, her boys having to fight each other.

She wouldn’t be able to pick a side. She couldn’t.

Lily had been sorting the new books when Crowley and Aziraphale walked in. Crowley gave her a half hug and a “Hi flower, wine back here?” Even though he knew where Aziraphale kept the wine.  
They filled her in and for once she didn’t mind the taste of wine.

“That’s ma point.” Crowley said with feeling. Lily frowned from where she sat on the floor by his legs, she couldn’t remember where a point had materialised from. But apparently Crowley had one. She turned to Aziraphale to see if he understood and felt quite left out when he was nodding along as if the point was a good point, best point even. A point above all points.  
Lily decided that was enough of points and turned to squint at Crowley as he continued.  
“Whole sea bubbling, and dolphins…” fuck sake not the dolphins again, “and whales. They’d be turning into boyabu.”   
Lily blinked. What?  
Crowley tried to say the word again, his lips puckered as he strained to get the word out. Lily leaned towards him. It would be so easy just to lean forward and kiss him. Aziraphale tried to say the word but it just turned into a kissy face. Lily’s drunken mind told her it would be difficult from her position to kiss him, but not impossible.  
She swayed lightly, caught between leaning towards Crowley, where he seemed to be having a fit saying the word, and Aziraphale who didn’t even look like he was trying to say anything anymore, just puckering his lips.

“Right, fish stew.” Lily giggled and Crowley patted her head before continuing with the fish stuff, “Anyway, it’s not their fault and that that’s…” He floundered for a second and she lay her head on his knee staring up at his flailing arms, “Gorilla’s.” he finally found, “They say like whoop, they say, there’s a lot of ssffk sky’s gone red.” He began karate chopping the air and Lily reluctantly crawled over to Aziraphale where she wasn’t in danger of being hit in the face. Aziraphale gave her a sloppy smile and drunkenly carded his hands through her hair. She closed her eyes as Crowley continued to rant.

“And what are they putting in bananas these days?”   
“Potassium.” Lily said and opened her eyes to find Crowley had moved. There was some talk about the kraken, to which she had muttered something about unlimited sushi and Aziraphale had seemed to think about it before shaking his head. Crowley said something else about mountains and eternity, or something, and Aziraphale was suddenly insisting she be sober.  


“M’fine being drunk thanks.” But he insisted and Lily reluctantly relented, “So what is the plan?” She asked finally sitting on the sofa like a civilised person and too sober for the reality they faced. Aziraphale ducked his head when Crowley and Lily turned their gaze to him.   
“I can’t interfere with divine plans,” he told them firmly, with a wobble to his lip. Crowley made a show of thinking. Lily played with the hem of her shirt.  
“But what if you’re thwarting me.” Crowley interrupted. Lily pointed at Crowley and raised her eyebrows in a ‘that’s an idea’ type way. Funny how expressive eyebrows could be.

“Look, they,” She pointed to the ceiling, and bless him, Aziraphale actually looked up before realising what she was getting at, “can’t be mad if you’re just doing your job. Thwarting his…” She trailed off trying to think of the word.  
“Wiles?” Crowley supplied. And really where would they be without their little dictionary?  
Aziraphale nodded, “could work.”  
“We could be godfathers… God parents.” Crowley corrected when Lily turned an annoyed look on him and sat on the arm of the sofa.

“Godparents.” Aziraphale whispered, he seemed to think before coming to his decision.  
“Yes, ok. Deal.” He shook Crowley’s offered hand, lingering a little too long. Lily couldn’t help the feeling of love rush through her as she watched them part reluctantly. When this was over, she was just going to tell them how they both felt about each other.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Aziraphale smiled. Lily knew it was a poor choice of words as soon as they left his mouth.  
Crowley grinned, “Not so bad when you get use to it.” At Aziraphale’s shocked look Lily slapped the demon lightly. He elbowed her back and they all gave a laugh, half relief and half hopeful.

They had a plan. They would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm going through the apoco-not. Don't expect it to be in great detail, Lily spends that time running around.   
> Thanks to those who have commented and given Kudos, really appreciate it. 
> 
> Again, if you can think of a name for these three I'm all ears.


	8. Nothing is fine

The plan was a bust. Nothing was ok.

Everything was going fine. Aziraphale had turned up at the mansion as a gardener, Crowley as the boy’s nanny and Lily, well she was the boy’s personal bodyguard. Crowley supposed it was too much to ask for her to wear a maid’s outfit.   
Over the years Crowley had gotten use to the little brat stealing Lily’s issued gun from her, having to turn more than one into some type of water gun or nurf gun. He was sure if he didn’t the stupid kid would have blown his own brains out by now.

So those five years had passed and as soon as the nanny was no longer needed the other two mysteriously resigned. And that was where they sat on a bench watching the bratty Christ pester his mother about an escape room.

“Well we’ve done all we can. Al we can do now is wait for his birthday. The hell hound’ll be the key, he shows up at three on Wednesday.” Crowley said, arms crossed as he stared out at the supposed dinosaurs.  
Lily, who had at this time found a hot dog vender, mumbled around the hot dog in her mouth. Aziraphale wrinkled his nose at her, to which she offered her third hot dog to him, “No thank you dear, what was it you said.”  
Crowley had lent over to watch Lily’s adorable imitation of a chipmunk. She swallowed and repeated what she said.  
“I said, it makes sense. He’s the anti-Christ he needs an animal companion. Like Tin Tin.” She smiled at them and Crowley rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, best part of having sunglasses really. She read too many of Aziraphale’s books. He was the anti-Christ, not some ginger kid solving fictional mysteries.   
“Right, yes.” Aziraphale worried, “You’ve never actually mentioned a hell hound before.” He turned to Crowley, a little panic settled into the lines of his face.

Had he not? Crowley could have sworn he had.  
“Oh, oh yeah, well they’re sending him a hell hound. Pad by his side and guard him from all harm.” He said lamely.   
Lily gave a laugh and a sarcastic “Nice one.” He would have given her light smack if it wasn’t for Aziraphale being between them. From the grin she shot him she knew exactly what he was going to do and poked her tongue out at him.

“Won’t anyone remark on the sudden appearance of a huge black dog? His parents for a start.” Aziraphale worried. He worried all the time these last few years. Worried about Warlock, worried about their influence. Once he managed to worry about worrying, even Lily couldn’t explain to him how Aziraphale got there.  
Lily gave a laugh, “You expect them to notice if they got him a massive black dog for his birthday? They didn’t even notice that time Crowley got fed up with the brat and locked him in your shed.” That had actually been the most peaceful day all three pf them had had. That was until Aziraphale heard the boys cries and let him out.  
Crowley threw his hand out, gesturing to her, “See, no one will notice. Plus he can bend reality if he wants. Even if he doesn’t know it yet.”  


There was a beat of silence as they all thought about the consequences if the boy did decide to end the world. Crowley didn’t really know how it ended, despite giving the illusion to knowing, but he did know it ended bloody and with both their sides fighting. He already knew he couldn’t fight Aziraphale. And Lily would kill herself trying to save as many people as she could, while trying desperately to find Gabriel to punch before she did die. Honestly, she hated Gabriel just as much as he did.   
Smug prick.

“He’s supposed to name the thing.” Crowley began listing some names that sounded like they came from a really crappy horror comic. “But.” Crowley stressed because his angel was becoming stressed and Lily had stopped munching on her hot dog to stare morosely at the floor, “If we’ve done our job, it won’t be named.”  
Lily snorted. Crowley wondered again how he could be in love with these people.  
“You don’t expect a kid to just, what? Send away a dog. I’m over 6000 years old and I’d keep the dog.” She sat up straight with a look of excitement on her face, “Can you transfer ownership? Can I have the hell hound?”  
Aziraphale gulped next to him and pulled at his collar before speaking, “No dear, I don’t think that would be wise.” Lily’s face fell and Crowley had to hide his face when Aziraphale jumped in with a, “But we can get a dog if you want.” Like they were a couple deciding what their first joint pet would be.

“He can’t name it.” Crowley broke in, “Else we’ve lost. Armageddon will begin and everything we love will be destroyed.” When he had said loved he had looked over to the two being beside him. Both equally beautiful in their own way. Aziraphale at his slow comfortable pace, dressed in creams and brown and white. Lily at her middle ground with blue jeans, a pink and grey stripped top and a leather jacket that had once belonged to Crowley when he wore such things. Certainly, everything he loved sat here on this bench… Well apart from the Bentley of course.

“There must be something we can do.” Aziraphale said.  
“Well.” Crowley began carefully, “If there was no boy, this would all stop.”  
Aziraphale thought for a moment, “Yes but there is a boy, he’s over there writing rude words on a description of a dinosaur.”   
Crowley tried not to grin, but he did try to catch Lily’s eye as if to say ‘that’s my influence’. Lily’s eyes glazed over then she slumped back in her seat, “Not very imaginative is he.” She clicked her fingers and Crowley was sure something worse than what the boy wrote now took it’s place. Now that was his influence.

“There’s a boy now. That could change.” At Aziraphale’s confused face he continued, “Something could happen to him.” Behind Aziraphale he could see Lily had understood and had started watching the boy with a look of pained thought. Crowley knew that no matter how much of a brat the boy was, she wouldn’t kill him and Crowley didn’t really want to add child murder to the list of bad things he’s done. Where would he list it for one? Next to trolled the internet and inventing adds?  
“I’m saying you could kill the kid.”

Aziraphale looked at the child, “I’ve never actually killed anything.” And of course he hadn’t. Good, wonderful Aziraphale. He wanted to take it back as soon as the words left him.   
“And you don’t have to.” Lily piped up from beside the angel, she gave Crowley a glare and he felt thoroughly told off by that one look.   
“I don’t think I could.” Aziraphale said quietly.  
“Not even to save everything?” He never thought he’d have to tempt his angel to do anything more than lunch. But here he was putting all the responsibility on his shoulders. Lily was glaring at him, but this was for her too.  
“Stop it.” She hissed.

“One life against the universe.” Crowley could feel the intense glare coming from their flower, but this needed to be done. Aziraphale asked about the hell hound, he seemed to be weakening. Crowley knew he shouldn’t be doing this to their angel. This was torture for him. For both of them.

But all the angel wanted to do was try and stop the dog, desperate for another way. Crowley looked away when he saw Lily take Aziraphale’s arm. “In fact, I could entertain.”  
Please no. anything but that.

It was cute when he had been learning. All that excitement and all, but he wasn’t that great at it. Lily thought it was brilliant, she always had and chatted about being his assistant. Aziraphale tried, and failed, to do the coin behind the ear trick. Lily clapped along and it was as if Crowley hadn’t raised the subject of child murder.

Soon Aziraphale decided it was time to god back to the bookshop. Crowley had half expected Lily to join him, but she just told the angel she’d be around soon, and he left.  
He knew what she was going to say before she opened her mouth.  
“That was unfair.” She said.  
“I know.”  
“You should never have brought it up.”  
“I know.” He groaned.  
“If he had said yes, I would have done it.” She told him. And now that he’s thinking about it he knew she would. She’d do anything to stop ether of them from feeling the guilt of it afterwards. She had told Crowley what she had done during World War II, teary eyed and drunk on his living room floor. He should have known better.  
Gently he took her hand, giving it a squeeze, “I know. I’m sorry.”   
She nodded and patted his hand before she stood. His hand still captured in hers like she didn’t want to let go, and neither did he. “Come back to the shop tonight, we’ll figure something out.” And with another pat she left.

If there was one thing he was grateful to the apocalypse for, it was the fact that he had been forced to keep in contact with the two people he loved the most for longer than a week. Lily wasn’t running away anymore and Aziraphale was allowing him to come to the shop much more often. It seemed they were always closer when a tragedy was at hand.

Wednesday came. Lily was Aziraphale’s assistant as he failed at keeping the kids attention and Crowley was a waiter. The amount of times he wanted to smash the nice silver tray he had to carry into someone’s face had now reached the thousands. And watching Aziraphale fail gave him second hand embarrassment. Lily tried her best to keep the kids attention away from Aziraphale’s thinly concealed trick, but all it took was one child and chaos broke out.

It turned three.

There was no hell hound.

“Wrong boy.” Aziraphale said. They were all sat in the car, being told the hell hound had been sent.  
“Wrong boy.” Crowley echoed.  
“We’re screwed.” Lily said where she lay in the back seat licking icing from her hand.

Yes they were.

And then the hell hound found his master. A lot better than the three immortals had.


	9. Slam, wham, go away ma'am

It’s Thursday and Lily had been trying to find prophecy books that could help her in this situation. She’d read all of the ones Aziraphale owned and found nothing pertaining to the apocalypse. Or at least none that were useful.   
She’d even gotten an old acquaintance to follow up on the Nice and accurate prophecies of Agnus Nutter. He had assured her he knew of a place that had just about every book you could need, he just needed to convince the man to sell said book.  
No such luck so far.

“Tea?” She asked Aziraphale with a sigh as she passed by him in the shop. He turned with his coat in hand her own leather one in the other and gently handed it to her. Lily frowned but took it. “What’s going on.”

The sound of the Bentley’s horn, loud and insistent caught both their attention. Aziraphale hurried to the door to look, though she didn’t know why he bothered they both knew who it was.   
“Sorry dear, I’ll explain on the way.” He ushered her from the shop and into the back of the waiting car. There was no time for pleasantries, as soon as Aziraphale was in the car Crowley took off. Aziraphale grabbed on to anything he could and pushed himself into his seat, as if that would soften the impact of an accident.

“You’ve lost the boy.” Aziraphale started.  
“We’ve lost” Crowley corrected offence in his voice. Lily leant forward in her seat to better hear their conversation.  
“A child has been lost.” Aziraphale tried to continue.  
“Not by me.” Lily said and almost grinned at the put out look he gave her, forgetting momentarily to be terrified of Crowley’s driving.  
“I was thinking,” He tried again.  
“Dangerous territory, that.” Lily muttered with a smile. She knew it was childish, but she needed something to distract her from the knowing pit in her stomach that told her the apocalypse was happening. It was happening and she was going to lose everything.   
Aziraphale continued as if she never spoke, “But you still know-“

“We know.” Crowley cut in.  
“We know his birthday and age. He’s eleven.” Aziraphale hurried on in case either Crowley or Lily interrupted again. Lily copped on to what he was thinking. Why hadn’t they thought about it before.  
“You’re a genius.” Lily exclaimed and kissed Aziraphale on the cheek. The angel blushed.  
“You don’t know what I was going to say.”  
Lily nodded, “The place you dropped off the Anti-Christ might be useful.” She said to Crowley. She smiled back at Aziraphale, “See I can follow you sometimes, Angel.”

Crowley took his eyes off the road for a second to look at Lily, “Hey, where’s my kiss?” Lily shrank back in embarrassment.  
“You get one when you come up with a brilliant idea.” She countered. Crowley pouted.   
Lily shook her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.   
“Anyway.” Crowley said after a while, “you make it sound easy.”  
Aziraphale shrugged, “Can’t be that hard.” Lily highly doubted that. They hadn’t been given a break since the silly affair started, why did Aziraphale think it would now. But she didn’t want to set him off worrying again.  
“I do hope nothing bad has happened to him.” Too late, there goes the worry.  
Crowley seemed incensed that Aziraphale would think about the boy instead of him. “So we just have to find the birth records.”  
“And then what?” Crowley asked.  
“Then we find the files.”  
“And then what?” Crowley asked again.  
“Well then we find the child.”  
“And then what?” Crowley shouted irritably. Lily slapped his shoulder for being too loud.  
“Then I kill him.” She stated simply. Two pairs of eyes snapped to her and she shoved Crowley’s head to watch the road again.  
“Nope, not happening.” – “My dear I couldn’t let you do that.” They both said at the same time. She didn’t want too. Did they think she did? Was she that disgusting that they thought she actually wanted to kill a child.  
“What choice do we have?” She asked them, hoping they had another way. They didn’t seem to have an answer.

Crowley took his eyes off the road again, about to say something when Aziraphale yelled.  
“Look out for the pedestrian!”  
Lily’s heart almost gave out.  
Crowley lazily swerved, “She’s on the road, she knows the risk she’s taking.”  
Lily tried to get the breath she had seemed to lose back, while they bickered about watching the road and the speed Crowley was going. She never minded Crowley’s driving. Not like Aziraphale did. But almost being killed wasn’t on her list of things to do. It was all fine and dandy for them, they’d just fill out some forms and hey presto! New body. Lily, however, didn’t even know if she had a soul to go to heaven or hell. She would just be dead.

“Where is this place anyway?” Aziraphale asked. Lily knew it for what it was, a distraction from Crowley’s driving. She couldn’t blame him, because now she didn’t feel too safe in the blasted car.  
“ A village near oxford shire, named Tadfeild.”   


And that was it. They were off to find the real anti-Christ.

Lily smacked her face on the window of the car door. Crowley grinned evilly from the other side, having been the one to close it on her. Lily opened the door fast enough to catch him with it, nothing too hard just enough to remind him of who he was dealing with.  
Once they had started a riot in their little prank war. It was all in good fun until Aziraphale had to show up and had to sort it out. Ah, the 70’s were fun. She missed the hair.

Lily managed to escape the car and peer up at the building. It looked nothing like a hospital or a nunnery. She followed the path with Aziraphale until she realised Crowley wasn’t beside them. Under further inspection she found him sauntering on the grass and really, why was she surprised at this point?  
Aziraphale asked the question she had been wondering as she meandered towards the entrance, Crowley sauntered and Aziraphale… well he just walked like a normal person. Well normal if you had lived through the etiquette of Victoria's reign.

Lily had been too busy looking around at half the stuff in and around the place. Really didn’t look like a hospital.  
Suddenly she met with Aziraphale’s back, smacking in to something for a second time that day. He didn’t seem to notice as he reached out for Crowley, her heart beat faster as she thought he would take the demons hand. The hand dropped away as he said, “This place feels loved.”  
Lily squinted at the building again and wished for the umpteenth time in as many thousands of years that she could feel what Aziraphale felt.  
“No this is definitely the place.” He looked around, “What do you mean by feels loved.” Lily meandered off to the left looking at what seemed to be netted stuff. She’d seen this somewhere before.  


She heard them yell and turned in time to see Crowley scare the hell out of a man in camouflage. That was it, this was a paint ball sight. Lily looked at the paint stain on Aziraphale’s jacket. He was giving Crowley his best puppy eyes, wanting him to get rid of it.  
What the difference between him miracling it away and Crowley doing she didn’t know. She met Crowley’s sunglasses barley containing her knowing look. Instead she tried to feign ignorance as he blew and the paint particles floated away.  
“Softy.” She muttered. Crowley heard and gave her a surly look.  
“Shut up.” He muttered right back.  
“Come on boys, lets find these stupid records.” She said, trying to look away from the adoring smile they shared.

Inside Lily wandered down the end of the corridor, Aziraphale at the other end with Crowley kicking doors in. She had told them she was just making sure the rooms were empty, when in fact she was hanging out of the window to see if the humans were OK. She jumped as one man got shot in the chest. Oh no.  
He got up again and blinked before running off again. She turned to smile down the corridor at her good demon. What she saw was Aziraphale pushed up against the wall, faces so close she almost thought they were kissing. But no.  
There was anger in Crowley’s face, but the way he pressed close to the angel spoke volumes. If she just stayed back and let this play out then there may be one good thing about this apocalypse. Her heart clenched painfully at what she couldn’t have, but they could have it. Love. They could give each other the love they deserved. She smiled, they would be so much happier and perhaps the last days would be filled with their love. She could deal with that, as much as it would hurt it would be…beautiful.

Then a lady walked in.   
Fuck off Lady.   
She spoilt the whole thing asking if she could help them. No, but she could help Lily by fucking off. Now there was more distance between the two than there was before. Lily was ready to set fire to the woman, but it seemed she was of some use as Crowley snapped her quiet.

Lily jogged up to them. Listening as they found out that stupid Hastur, being a prick, had burned all the records. Now they were back to square one and her angel and demon where as far away from being together as they always had.

“Well that was a waste of time.” Aziraphale huffed, opening the car door. Crowley grumbled as he pointedly walked across the grass. Lily stood by the entrance watching the police swarm the place. Poor people. Maybe she should have done something about that, but even after all these years she didn't quite know how her powers worked. She had and affinity for anything green and seemed to be on the same level as Aziraphale and Crowley. Yet even then she wasn't quite sure what they could do.  


Her phone pinged. It was a message. Her man had found information on another book of Nice and accurate prophecies. He’d found the descendants.   
“Come on, Flower.” Crowley shouted to her. Lily shoved the phone in her pocket and got into the seat behind Crowley’s.

Maybe their luck was looking up.

* * *

Lily dozed in the back of the car. Not listening to a word Crowley or Aziraphale said. She was too busy planning what to do with the book. It could give them a heads up, they would be able to stop the prophecies coming true and then she had more time… they had more time. Crowley and Aziraphale, that is. Not her. Not with her.

Suddenly Lily fell from her position on the seat, smacked her head yet again and contemplated acquiring a helmet when around Crowley and Aziraphale.

“You hit someone.”  
“No I didn’t, someone hit me.” Crowley whispered back, almost like if he didn’t acknowledge it wouldn’t be true.  
“I’ll hit you.” Lily told him as Aziraphale, and Crowley got out. Lily didn’t want to get out and see the smear of blood that would surely be there. She sat up and almost dove back down when Aziraphale lit a non existent light.  
“Zira, do you mind?” She shouted and heard a groan from the, apparently, not dead person. Aziraphale gave her an apologetic look and Crowley peered over his glasses enough to show her an eye roll, but he did snap the light off.  
“Are they ok?” She asked and Aziraphale pulled a woman to her feet. She seemed fine and the bike she had rode undented. Crowley leaned against his open door.  
“We don’t have time for this.” Crowley moaned.

Aziraphale offered her a rid and Crowley tried everything to not have to do it. Lily pulled at his sleeve, “Just do it, then we can leave.”  
Crowley relented and Lily found herself cramped in the back with the woman. Lily held out a hand, “Lily.”   
She took it gingerly, “Anathema Device.”  
Anathema. Sounded like a sneeze.  
But she couldn’t say anything seeing as she was named by a demon.   


“I don’t remember my bike having gears.” Anathema said. Lily leant forward so Aziraphale could see her teasing grin.   
“Oh Lord, heal this bike.” Crowley intoned. Lily snorted and leant her head on Aziraphale’s shoulder to stifle her laughter.  
“Ok, so I got carried away.” He replied. Anathema seemed to not notice their conversation or the woman beside her crying with laughter into Aziraphale’s coat.  
“Oh, oh my. Zira-Zira” Lily devolved into more laughter and fell back into her seat. Anathema gave her a look that just sent Lily off on another laughing fit.  


Anathema directed them to a nice little cottage. Lily had recovered and after Anathema had left she lent on the car. “Well boys, I’m off.”

“Off? Where too.” Crowley asked. Lily gave a knowing smile and tapped her nose, she then gave Aziraphale a kiss on the cheek.  
“If my trip goes well I might have something to stop all this mess.” She hoped at least. Her boys gave her a sad look, almost heart broken. She wasn’t abandoning them though. They knew that right.   
What if she didn’t get back in time, or something happened to them while she was gone.

Lily hesitated arm raised to snap her to America. Times were ending and she didn’t know if they would survive.  
She needed them to hear her say it.  
Just this once. It might only be just this once.

“Love you boys.” She said then snapped.

She was a greedy, disgusting creature.  
And she hated it.

But for now she needed to find that informant.


	10. Purple prick

It was Friday. The day before Armageddon.

“Lily dearest.”  
Lily shuddered at this man using an endearment only her angel should use.   
Said endearment came from a man named James McDonald. A slimy man with the morals of an empty glass, that being that he had none and he was empty inside. Lily had met him back at the end of the 90’s when she was finding books to give Aziraphale. They were intended as an apology for going away again.  
Aziraphale had called her love by accident and she had disappeared to smother the urge to kiss him. It might have lasted half that decade.

James was the sort of man Lily needed when all thoughts of decency and personal boundaries needed to be crossed. And trying to find out the name and address of Agnes Nutters descendants was as boundary crossing as she needed, even if the man broke into the descendant’s home to confirm it.

James took the empty booth across from her. The diner wasn’t all that appetising, but it was a great spot to swap information. Apparently the food here could help you lose weight…and your hair….and. Ok she was never eating food here, or ‘Chow’ as they called it.  
“Heard any birds lately?” she asked, crossing her hands on the table and trying to give him her nicest smile. James pushed an envelop towards her, sunglasses tipped down along his nose as he grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.  
Hmm, Crowley did that better. The whole mischief and glasses thing. Another thing James shouldn’t do. “I’ve got some nice songs right there. Hope they’re worth it.” He didn’t even let her take a look at the information before he made a grabby hand at her. Lily sighed, reached under the table as if to retrieve something and instead materialised the envelope of money.  
“Usual deal, half now and half later if the information is useful.” She told him, all business like and all. Crowley would be pleased with her.  


James snatched the money from her hand with a “Laters,” as he left.  
Lily tore open the envelop, spilling it’s contents onto the table and stared.  
And stared.  


She felt like crying. The pictures spread out on the table were of the woman Crowley had hit. Lily had been so close to the thing that would have saved them and she hadn’t even known it. There under the face of the woman was her name. Anathema Device.  


Lily quickly gathered up the information. It was useless now, she knew where the witch would be and who she was. In a fit of misplaced rage she burned the documents in her hand and slammed her hand into the ash. Fuck. She was so stupid.   
She left her boys for nothing. When they needed her most. All she could do was pray they had figured something out or were at least together. Lily always thought they were stronger together, as seen by the many reports they had gotten away with ‘bending’ the truth with.

Lily dropped her head onto the table with a thump that rattled her teeth, but then her phone rang. She quickly answered the phone, rubbing at the ash now on her forehead.   
“Come with me flower.”   
“Crowley? What’s wrong?” She was instantly alert, there was something in the tone of her demons voice that told her he was not ok. If he say’s he is then he’s a liar.  
“Angel wouldn’t come, but you will won’t you?” He asked almost desperate. Lily instantly wished she could hug him, and she would of if the jump from England to America hadn’t taken it out of her.   
“You said you loved us. Get him to see reason, this place is doomed. There’s stars we could visit, a whole galaxy.” He paused in his rant, “You love the stars, flower, we could go there. I made some of them.” He sounded proud of his works in the stars, and Lily almost smiled if it wasn’t for how Crowley was begging. He should never have to beg.

“Slow down dear. Now what’s got you so worked up?” She asked. Crowley was silent for a beat.  
“I asked him to run away with us.” She could hear him swallow down the line, “He said no. He… he broke up- off he broke off the arrangement. Flower, what do I do?” He sounded so small, so fragile. Lily wanted to curse Aziraphale for making Crowley sound this way, but she couldn’t. She knew he was an anxious angel and when he felt pressured, he pushed. Like when Lily felt loved she ran.

No more running. No more pushing. She was flying back, sorting things between her boys and stopping the apocalypse. Maybe not in that order but she would.  
“Crowley, try talking to Zira. I’ll be home soon, we’ll sort this out.” She said soflty. “Ok?”  
“Ok.” he answered brokenly. And oh her pretty snake. How she wanted to be there. “Could you say it. What you said before you left?”  
She bit her lip. She shouldn’t have said it, he probably thought she meant in a friendship way and that was a lie. He sounded so soft when he whispered a “Please,” that she couldn’t deny him. But she couldn’t just out right say she loved him.   
“I love you both, take care until I get there. Bye.” She didn’t wait for his response. It started with an “I lo-“ but then she had put the phone down.

This was it, she came here for nothing and now she had to go. Nothing keeping her here.  
“Hello, Lily.”  
Lily yelled and dropped the leather jacket, that had belonged to Crowley, when she jumped. Two purple eyes stared condescendingly from the seat next to her, blocking her escape route.  
Fucking Gabriel, the prick.  
“Hello dick, move.” She could afford to be disrespectful towards him, neither side knew what she could do and didn’t want to provoke her. Gabriel gave a little high-pitched laugh and Lily stayed in his personal space.   
Well if you’re going to try and intimidate her with invading her own personal space then she was going to do it right back. No backing down.   
“You’re funny. Anyway, I came here to give you a proposition.” He leaned back and folded his hand in his lap.  
Lily gave him a look up and down, “Sorry.” She drawled, “Not my type. Move.” Gabriel did not move.  
He gave seemed to talk himself up in his head before speaking again, “I’ve been watching you-“  
“Creepy.”  
“And.” He continued, ignoring her comment. “And I believe you would do well in our heavenly army.”   
Lily gave him a blank look. She was not, nor would she ever be, interested in joining the feather squad. She had her own side that consisted of one of heaven’s better angels and the only demon with a sense of humour.  
“No. Now move.” She hissed at him like Crowley usually did to her when she disturbed his naps. And he should have thanked her, he did sleep through a century. She had become bored in his absence.

Gabriel refused to move. It would have been commendable if he didn’t look like he was about to wet himself.

Lily grabbed her jacket and slide across the table. Ash streaked up her legs and she hated Gabriel even more. First he keeps her from her boys, then he wants her on his team and now he was the reason she had ash all up her legs. Prick.

Getting back home took longer than it should have, she just assumed it was Gabriel’s fault. But it did allow her to get some rest and she felt much more able to use her powers, should they be needed. The only problem was that it was now Saturday. She had wasted hours of her time. She’d gotten a voicemail from Crowley. He told her to find him and something about stars again. She called for a taxi to take her to Crowley’s apartment as soon as he feet hit the ground.


	11. Vines are flower too, and they strangle.

Crowley swung his legs over the seats in front of him, popcorn in hand and watching…something. Well, he wasn’t watching it just using it as background noise while he thought.

Aziraphale was mad at him now. He’d basically broken up with him, because that’s what it felt like. The ugly words he had thrown at Crowley itched at his mind.

“Yes a good deal holier than you.”  
It had never properly been an issue before, Zira being an angel. Of course there was the obvious sneaking around in case their respective offices found out. But he had never imagined Aziraphale had thought of Crowley as lesser than him, just because Crowley was a demon.  
Did that mean Lily did too?

No. She had even said she loved them when Crowley, in hysterics that he would not admit too, called her, desperate for her voice and trying his best to convince her to leave with him. If she left then Aziraphale would follow as well, they could all be happy in the stars.

Crowley sighed as he watched bunny’s of all things prance around the screen. He had no clue what he was watching, but it did remind him of the time Lily convinced Aziraphale to see a movie adaptation of a book he read. Crowley had watched with glee as Aziraphale sat through the whole thing spluttering things like “That was never in the book.”  
Lily had spent most of the time dividing her attention between the screen and shushing Aziraphale. So much so that Crowley had managed to sneak an arm around her shoulders.

Crowley smiled, simpler times they were.

“Crowley.”  
Ah, fuck.  
“What the heaven is going on, Crowley?” Crowley sat up a bit. Well that ruined his mope, but the cartoon Hastur was hilarious in the bright colours of whatever the film was.  
“Hastur, hey. Not following you.” Crowley feigned his ignorance, even as the panic set in. Hastur droned on and Crowley had a snarky comment for him that slipped out as his brain screamed.

Crowley is out before Hastur could do anything. This was not good. Very not good.  
Lily wasn’t back yet, but he could get his angel.  
Yes. Plan. Good.

He swerved his Bentley around corners. Where would his angel be though?  
Crowley almost crashed the car when rolled his eyes at himself. Bookshop obviously. Where else would the angel be.  
He almost thanks God when he sees Aziraphale outside his shop, then thinks better of it.

“Angel!” Crowley’s vocal cords almost break, but he couldn’t worry about that now, “I’m sorry, I apologise. Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it.” He couldn’t even remember half of the argument in his frenzy, but he did remember the sting of the rejection. It didn’t matter now. “Work with me, I’m apologising here. Yes? Good. Get in the car.” Crowley had been swinging his arms wildly as he tried to convey how imperative it was that Aziraphale get in the car.

“What? No!”  
Oh come on Angel, there was no time. “The forces of Hell have figured out it was my fault. But we can run away together. You, me and Lily. She likes stars, we can go to Alpha Centauri. Lots of spare planets up there. Nobody would even notice us.”

He was begging. He knew he was begging and would be fine if Aziraphale got in the damed car!  
But he was being stubborn. God will fix it he said, everything will be alright he said.  
He was a fool. And Crowley was running out of time.  
Then he said it didn’t he. “I forgive you.” Aziraphale had said with such emotion. There was no way there wasn’t love in that expression. And Aziraphale was still being stubborn.

It hurt. Aziraphale had rejected him again and Crowley may have let the hurt chose his words. Basically he broke up with Aziraphale again.

It was all going to be fine. At least that’s what Crowley told himself as he poured the holy water into the bucket. Lily would come back, convince Aziraphale to run away with them and it would be fine. He may have left a garbled voice mail on Lily’s phone, but he was in a hurry and he had to trust that she’d show up.

Quickly he took position on his throne. The bell rung. Just on time.

“In here people.” He yelled to them heart hammering despite the cool facade he wore. Ligur melted and Hastur screamed like a little girl. It was almost enough to cheer him up. And on any other day where he wasn’t here pretending this was all a test for the duke, he might have laughed. But it wasn’t any other day. It was Armageddon.

“Your calling the dark council?” Hastur had taken the ploy hook line and sinker. He wasn’t exactly the brightest hell had after all, he had shared a brain cell with Ligur and that melted with the demon apparently.  
Crowley hung on to the back of his chair. Aziraphale knew where the anti-Christ was, wonderful. All they needed to do was destroy the little bastard and then his angel might willingly run away with him and Lily.

“Yes I am.” Crowley’s lips curled into a smile, his mood quite better than it was only moments ago, “And they say…so long sucker!”

Hastur wasn’t good with computers. Or tv’s. Or phones. Actually, now that he thought about it Hastur seemed to have a hate for technology, one that Crowley suspected came from a place of stupidity. Hatsur couldn’t understand something, which he never did, so he hated it.  
Well that didn’t matter now seeing as said Duke was suspended in Crowley’s answering machine.

He needed to get to Aziraphale.  
With that he hopped over the melted demon and ran to his Bentley. Completely forgetting to call Lily.

* * *

Lily paid the driver in a hurry and gave him far more money than the bill was. It didn’t matter, she needed to get to Crowley. She hadn’t even started walking in the direction of Crowley’s apartment she was stopped by a figure.

Beelzebub jumped back as if burned and when they realised they hadn’t been harmed they straightened their jacket. “Abomination.” They started and Lily growled at the demon. She didn’t have time for this.  
Lily pushed the demon roughly out of her way, but they didn’t seem to get the message and continued to follow her. “We know the other side had contacted you, and we would like to offer you a place within our ranks.”

Right that was it.

Lily whirled around, inches from the demon’s face, “I will not now, or ever want to join you or those asshats with wings. Ever.” She hissed, teeth clenched partly from anger and partly so no flies flew into her mouth. Beelzebub stumbled back opening their mouth to offer more, but there was nothing they could offer her that she didn’t already have. All she needed was her boys and one of them needed her right now.

“In my right pocket is a flask of holy water.” Lily lied cooly as she pressed the button for the elevator, “If you aren’t gone by the time this lift get’s here, I will use it.”

The doors opened. Beelzebub was gone.

Good.

Lily carefully pushed the door open. It wasn’t locked, but that didn’t really mean anything. Crowley would often leave it unlocked when he knew she was visiting. Yet the atmosphere sent a curl of fear in her heart. Her stomach rolled as she stepped further in, further to where his throne was.

The door was ajar and on the floor there was…

Lily screamed. Her arms wrapped around her as she fell back against the wall, pain pushed her to the floor and kicked at her bloodied heart just for good measure. Something deep withing her rumbled as the scream died on her lips and sobs took over.

She couldn’t breath. It was like Crowley had been her lungs as well as part of her heart and now it lay in a puddle on the floor.  
She could smell the holiness from the puddle and the darkness it slowly fizzled away in the air.

Her dear Demon. Her pretty snake was gone.

She screamed again, though this time in anger. The walls cracked as the building shook. She wasn’t sure if it was her doing or the start of Armageddon.

How could she tell Aziraphale?  
Oh dear.

Aziraphale.

She needed to find him. If Hell had figured out what had happened, then Heaven might have too. He was in danger.  
She pulled herself to her feet, still wobbly and shaking. She used the wall as support and where her hand touched it purple Orchids grew. She knew them as Crowley’s favourite: Telipogon diabolicus.  
She didn’t know what was happening, but she needed to find her angel.

Her feet took her to the shop.

Or what was left of it as flames swiftly ate away at the only home Lily ever felt welcomed.  
“No. Aziraphale! Please, no!” She yelled and ran into the burning building.  
He couldn’t be gone.

They couldn’t be gone.

But the truth was there. Crowley had killed himself with the holy water and Aziraphale was dead. His shop wouldn’t be burning if he wasn’t.

What was the point now? They had killed her boys. She had nothing.  
Lily screamed into the flames, a fireman grabbed at her arm but she shook him off. She hadn’t even realised she walked through the flames until she stomped into a puddle and put out the flame hitching a rid on her leg.  
This was it. She was going to find that witch, find the anti-Christ, kill him then systematically find all the angels of heaven and the demons of hell and destroy each and every one of them. She would bring her own reckoning. She had chosen a side, and it was her own.

Wild Orchids and Angel trumpets grew around her feet, one lily flower circled around the other flowers as if protecting them. Lily was gone.

She was on a mission to find that witch and anti-Christ. She was avenging her boys.


	12. Welcome to the end

“I never asked to be a demon. I was minding my own business one day and oh, lookie here, it’s Lucifer and the guys.” Crowley lamented to the pub around him. Humans didn’t take much notice of him, but he didn’t care. Aziraphale was dead.  
Not discorperated, but actually properly dead. No more tartan bow-ties, no more cute little smiles when he finds one of Crowley’s jokes funny. No more time to show Aziraphale how he feels. No more Aziraphale.   
He sniffs.   
How was he going to tell Lily?

Oh god- uh satan- somebody. She hadn’t returned his calls, what if she was dead too.  
What if, somehow, one of their head offices had figured out a way to kill her.   
The long bleak road of the apocalypse seemed even bleaker without his two beacons in the dark. What was the point of saving the world if they weren’t in it? What was the point of running away if they weren’t there with him?

Maybe if Crowley had stayed an angel this would have all worked out differently.  
But he couldn’t wish for that. If he had never fallen, then he wouldn’t have been there to see Lily being made or talked to Aziraphale on the wall. But then they probably wouldn’t be dead.

Thunder clapped over head as it had in the beginning. He half wanted to tell it to piss off, but it seemed appropriate for the occasion. He glanced up.  
“Aziraphale?” the name felt like a prayer as if left his mouth. The image of his beloved angel wobbled in front of him, but it was him. He lifted his glasses just to be sure, “Are you here?”   
Or was he an illusion from the wine. Something his mind made up for him. Perhaps now he would hear his angel tell him how much he loved him. Just once.

“Good question. Not certain. Never done this before.” Nope. That was definitely his angel. What was he doing? “Can you hear me?”  
“Of course I can hear you.” Crowley said irritably, but not at his angel. At himself for jumping to the wrong conclusion. What if Aziraphale had been in trouble? Crowley wouldn’t have know, he would just be sat here drinking until the world ended.

“Afraid I’ve rather made a mess of things.” Crowley wanted to say no, to say he forgave him. But Aziraphale continued, “Did you go to Alpha Centauri?”

“Nah,” not without you, not without Lily, “I changed my mind. Stuff happened.” Yes stuff happened. Crowley had thought Aziraphale and Lily had died and couldn’t cope with existence anymore. Had screamed into the flames that ate up memories of the three together. Had cursed blindly at whoever dared take Aziraphale from him.  
The pain bubbled up again, “I lost my best friends.” He choked on the words.

Then he had to explain how the shop was gone and the pain in Aziraphale’s voice had him asking what book he wanted. Because if it had survived he get it for him, he would do whatever Aziraphale wanted as long as he didn’t go again.  
“The nice and accurate prophecies of –“  
“Agnes Nutter!” Crowley startled some patrons as he flung the book up for Aziraphale to see, happy to have the thing he wanted. “Yes I took it.”  
“You have it?” Crowley nodded at the sound of joy in Aziraphale’s voice. He had done that, had made Aziraphale smile in relief.

Aziraphale had made notes and found the boy. Crowley briefly thought of how smart his angel was, so so smart.   
“I’ll come to you.” He said, because he didn’t want to be away from Aziraphale for any longer. But Aziraphale had been discorperated and Crowley had to trust he’d find a body.   
He was thinking about how amazing Aziraphale was and how much he loved the angel when he ruined it.  
Who even says wiggle on anymore?  
How was he in love with him. Crowley sighed at himself, who was he kidding? That right there was why he loved him.

Then he was left alone with customers giving him the side eyes and muttering. Oh and the book. That he was meant to get to Tadfeild. Right, mission a go.

* * *

Everything was on fire.  
Well, not everything. Just the Bentley. And that was fine because Aziraphale was alive. And if he was wrong about Aziraphale’s death then he could be wrong about Lily. That meant they should stop heaven and hell so they had an earth to enjoy together. Yes good plan. Best plan. Better than all the other plan's he's ever had.

Crowley kicked his door open and sauntered to where three people stood by the airbase. Technically four if you counted Aziraphale in the body of that woman, “You wouldn’t get that sort of performance from a modern car.” He glanced around, almost expecting Lily to appear and contradict him. His heart sank like a stone when she neither appeared nor contradict him.  
“Crowley.” Aziraphale sighed.  
“Hey Aziraphale! I see you found a ride. Nice dress, suits you. Our flower with you?”  
Aziraphale, in the body of the woman, gave him a concerned look, “I thought she was with you.” They shared a look of 'please no'. Crowley would have called her again, if it wasn’t for his phone being a melted pile of goo. He just had to believe she was alive too, because if she wasn't then he didn't know what he'd do.

Aziraphale directed him to the fidgety human with the gun, “Army human.” Because he couldn’t be fucked to be polite today. Their flower was still missing, “My friend and I have come a long way and –“

“Which one of you did that.” The man inturupted as the gates opened behind him and four kids rode past, “Ok, those kids are in big trouble. And so are you people, Don’t move!“ an alarm blared.

Welcome to the fucking end.

* * *

As Lily walked through the woods the tree’s seemed to bend towards her. The flowers sighed as she passed by and the grass caressed her legs. It was as if something had awoken inside of her. Something that had been waiting for her return.  
Deep within her chest she could feel the earth as if it were a second heart. Beating to the rhythm she had finally picked up.

But she had no time to ponder over this new, thrilling discovery. As she neared the air base an explosion stopped her in her tracks for only a second before she continued with a wrath, she never knew she was capable of, behind her.

As she transitioned from woods to tarmac, the woods seemed to whisper a protest. Lily continued eyes fixed on the one who would end the world.  
“I didn’t ask for it to begin.” The child said. And oh how he sounded like just another child. His friends around him, facing off against the four horsepersons. Now that she could feel the earth she could feel his aura. It was almost like she got an impression of his intent, as powerful and huge as his aura was. It didn’t feel evil. It felt… was it love?

Lily had stopped. Now that she was here and she could see the boy, she wasn’t sure she could do it.  
He was so young. He seemed so…innocent. Despite what darkness may have been inside the boy she saw no evidence that he intended to use it.  
Death spoke to the boy. Something else seemed familiar here. It was like the feeling of knowing someone even if all you have if that vague sense that you’ve seen them before. And she was getting that now.

No one seemed to see her as Crowley shouted at a woman, no Aziraphale, no the woman, no. It was confusing. They’re images overlapping.

But they were there.

Her boys.

Alive.

Lily ran to Crowley, pulled him into a hug and cried in joy.  
They were alive and well. He wasn’t a puddle of goo.  
“I missed you too flower.” He hugged her closer before gently pushing her away, “But we have some things to do before we can celebrate.” He wrapped his arm around her waist as he pointed to Aziraphale and the woman.   
“you can’t just shoot children.” The woman shrieked. Lily tensed, they couldn’t do that. Aziraphale couldn’t do that.  
“Maybe we should wait.” She relaxed when Aziraphale said that. But Crowley snarled.  
“What, until he grows up. Shoot him.” He fisted his hand in Lily’s leather jacket, keeping her in place. It would seem he knew her enough to know she would try to intervene. But he didn’t know her that well.

Aziraphale wrestled control. Aimed the gun and…  


Lily shrugged her jacket off and leapt in front of Aziraphale. Her eyes closed. The gun went off.

Nothing happened.

Lily opened her eyes to find the woman panting. The gun had definitely gone off. So why wasn’t Lily lying dead on the floor?  
“I’m sorry.” The woman gulped, “I couldn’t let you do it.”  
Lily breathed a sigh. The woman, such a lovely woman that she was going to gift the lottery too later, had stopped her Zira from making a massive mistake. This woman had saved her angel from the guilt of taking, not only a life, but a child’s life at that.

“Excuse me.” The boy said, and wow the anti-Christ has manners? “Why are you two people?”  
Lily frowned, “Yeah why have you hitched a ride in her? No offence ma’am.”   
The woman smiled, “None taken dear.”  
Aziraphale took over and began to babble as he began to explain. He got as far as book shop and Lily’s face crumbled. The bookshop was gone. All his prized books, the poor angel.  
Adam glanced at Lily’s face and cut him off, “It’s not right. You should go back to being two separate people again.” And with the finality of a child’s mind they were. Aziraphale counted his finger while he gave a sigh. Lily was on him as soon as he was free.

“Idiot.” She muttered, face pressed against his neck. She hadn’t realised she had been shaking until he soothed a hand up and down her back. He always knew what to do to make her feel better.

The girl challenged war and Lily turned in Aziraphale’s arms, “My Money’s on the kid.” She whispered to Aziraphale. The girl stomped on War’s foot and, for all the fancy fighting stances she was doing before, it was rather anticlimactic. With the girl shouting “I believe in peace, bitch.”  
Lily offered a solid, “Fuck yeah.” In support.  
“I believe in a clean world.” The lanky one yelled and Lily felt the Earth sing with the same sentiment. Pollution melted. Lily felt vaguely sick as the puddle reminded her of what lay on Crowley’s floor.  
“And I believe in food and a healthy lunch. Actually, it’s a very good thing.” The last boy, one Lily could see as an accountant, not so much yelled but said with feeling.

Crowley shuffled closer to Lily and Aziraphale. Closer than he had ever willingly stood before. Silently he handed Lily her jacket and she took his hand. “Didn’t that use to be your sword?” He asked.   
Lily never remembered a sword. They never talked about a sword. So when did Aziraphale ever have one? She’d never seen him use anything larger than a steak knife before, let alone a sword.  
“I do believe it was.” Aziraphale replied. Ok, so they had their little secrets. She smiled, it was kind of adorable that they did.

“Death, this has to stop.” The, very polite and not evil, Anti-Christ shouted.  
Death looked straight at Lily as he addressed the boy, “It has stopped. But they will be back. We are never far away.” Lily shivered at his words. And the feeling that Death was starring into her soul.

“My mirror. You have awoken.” Death tilted his head, “But your memories have yet to return.” He swept his hand towards her, then let it settle by his side once again. “I am creations shadow. You cannot destroy me, that would destroy the world. Good day gentlemen.”

Death spread his wings. Lily felt him pull her with him.

She opened her eyes to not the air base, but a scorched land with an apple tree in front of her.


	13. Not quite the end

Crowley spun around wildly, “Where is she, where’d he take her.” Lily had disappeared. She didn’t look as if she wanted to, in fact, her look of wide-eyed surprise moments before she vanished told him she didn’t. Beside him Aziraphale looked around too, searching for their flower. He twisted the collar of Lily’s jacket, the only thing left of her.  
“This isn’t right.” Aziraphale said, panicked, “It’s over, we’re all meant to be together because it’s over.” The angel’s breath picked up and Crowley feared he was on the verge of a panic attack. Quickly he took the angel’s face in his hand and looked him in the eye, instantly the panic subsided. Aziraphale seemed to lean into the touch, eyes meeting eyes in a bid to seek comfort from the other.  
“We’ll find her. We always do.” Crowley told him gently but firmly, “But first, I don’t think this is over. It’s never just over.” He turned to Adam, his hand caught on Aziraphale’s face by the angels own hand.

“You. Boy.” He thought for a second, “Antichrist, what was your name again?” He asked as if he didn’t know., “So your friends got together and saved the world. Well done, have a gold star.” He said bitterly because he could tell. This wasn’t over. And seriously when was he going to get a break? “Won’t make any difference.”  
“You, you’re the man with the car.” Shit it was the girl he did not, not, hit. Crowley gave her a blinding smile, because if it wasn’t for her he wouldn’t be here with Aziraphale. Although there was the issue of Lily not being here as well.

Crowley let go of Aziraphale’s face to throw the book. She caught it and Aziraphale grabbed something from the air before twining his hand in Crowley’s again.  
The bike girl, Aneeethma? Anaesthesia? Wait didn’t it sound like a sneeze?  
Anathema, that was it. He’d heard her talking to Lily in the backseat. Anyway, Anathema frowned at them all. “What’s going on here?”  
Crowley shrugged at her, “Long story. No time.”  
“Well try me.”  
Aziraphale took a breath and, oh no, he was going to start with the story of how they met. There was no time for that. He shushed the angel and felt guilt worm it’s way into his chest. The angel looked so crest fallen, Crowley had to squeeze his hand in apology. The humans were busy doing their humany introductions or in this case re-introductions. At least he now knew the names of the other children. Especially the girl, Pepper, she seemed like his sort of human. Like the sort to get what she wants no matter what people say. Like Lily, only dialled up.  
Crowley hoped she was ok.  
And now he was worrying about Lily again.

Lightning struck bringing with it the archangel Gabriel, as did the fire bring Beelzebub.

Crowley let go of Aziraphale as the two entities joined the group. “Lord Beelzebub, What an honour.” He said.  
“Crowley, the traitor.” Beelzebub responded. Crowley tried not to cringe, but he could tell he wasn’t getting out of this unscathed.  
“That’s not a nice word.” He found himself saying instead of just shutting up. He always had to make it worse for himself didn’t he.  
Beelzebub cast a weary glance around, “All the other words I have for you are worse. Where’s the abomination?” They directed the question at Crowley. Gabriel also gave a glance around. Hmm, still afraid of her after all this time then.  
Crowley couldn’t help himself again, “That’s an even worse word.” He growled. Apparently now he was picking a fight with Lord Beelzebub lord of the flies. Why not? In for a penny in for a pound, might as well. He was dead anyway.

Beelzebub ignored him asking Gabriel where the boy was. And that showed that they had been working together. Gabriel pointed to the boy, Adam, and so began the arduous task of convincing an eleven year old boy, who had already made up his mind, to restart the apocalypse.

It occurred to Crowley, as they tried threatening the boy, that they didn’t need the boy. They only wanted the world to be destroyed as a trendy backdrop to their fight to the death. Technically they could just start going at each other if they really wanted.  
Crowley chose not to voice these realisations in case the two dicks decided that was a good idea.

“You’re birth, your destiny, they’re part of the Great plan.”

Crowley saw his angel slip away from him to stand behind the boy, like an angel on the boy’s shoulder. Aziraphale fidgeted but he was confident as he asked, “Um, ahem. Excuse me. You keep talking about the Great plan.”  
“Aziraphale, maybe you should keep your mouth shut.” Gabriel glared at the angel in question. Crowley wanted to rip out the archangel’s guts. To tear the glare right from his face and feed it to him. How dare he talk to his Zira like that.

Aziraphale pressed on, “One thing I’m not clear on. Is that the Ineffable plan?”  
As Crowley listened to them spiel on about the Great plan, he caught on.  
His amazing angel had figured out a loophole for them. Had created a plan when their one and only plan had not encompassed the fall out of the main plan.  
The main take away from this conversation was this: Neither side had any clue what was going on.

Crowley jumped in, he stood beside his angel backing him up. Letting him know he was there, and he knew what Aziraphale had cooked up.  
Gabriel and Beelzebub didn’t look pleased when they brought up the idea they could be going against an even bigger plan of God.

The two whispered between then before Gabriel shouted, “At least we know who’s fault it is.” And Crowley couldn’t help the grin and wave he sent them. Because for the first time since he met Aziraphale, they were finally on the same page and sticking it to their respective offices. Aziraphale had been devious and Crowley wanted to kiss him right there. But not yet. There might be time later, but now they had to deal with these asshats.

Gabriel came back trying to frighten the kid, “You’re a disobedient little brat. And I hope someone tells your father.”  
Beelzebub nodded, “Oh they will.”

“Will they?”

Everyone turned to look behind Beelzebub.

There stood Lily. She stared down the demon and Archangel, “I hope you weren’t threatening my godson. Be a shame if I had to teach you a lesson.” There was something different about her now. She seemed surer of herself and she glowed with an ethereal light.

Beelzebub gave an undignified squeal and left.

Gabriel stumbled back with a look of pure horror before he too left with a crack of lightening.

Aziraphale stumbled forward and drew her into a hug, “My dear.” Crowley heard him whisper brokenly into her shoulder. Lily smiled returning the hug. Crowley was about to willingly be pulled into the hug when he felt it.

“NO, no no no no.” He couldn’t help yelling as a force full of rage and fire pulled at his earthly vessel. Pain ran rampant through his veins as he was drawn to the floor. Lily ran to him.  
“What’s happening? Crowley?” Aziraphale was asking him. He could hear the fear but he couldn’t do much about it. Lily touched his shoulder. She shrieked and pulled her hand away as if she had been burned.  
“He’s coming isn’t he?” He asked.  
“They’ve told his father. And his satanic father is not happy.”

The ground shook.

They were fucked.

“It was nice knowing you.” He told Aziraphale and Lily. Because it had been the best years of his existence.  
“We can’t give up now.” Oh Aziraphale. Sweet adorable Aziraphale. What could they do now? There was nothing they could do against an entity like Satan himself. He told his angel so and watched as Aziraphale picked up his flaming sword holding it aloft. Lily gasped and grabbed a hold of his elbow.  
“Think of something or…or.”  
If this was how he would die then he was thankful it was at Aziraphale’s hand. He’d rather die being with the two beings he loved than by being squished like a ketchup packet by Satan. But it still shocked him.  
It shocked him because he had never thought his angel would hurt him. Not physically anyway.

“I’ll never talk to you again.” Aziraphale settled on. And oh somebody, that was worse.  
Lily looked at him with such hope, “Please.”

Fine.

Crowley fought against the force keeping him down. And with an effort he had never felt before, he stopped time.


	14. Children are the future

_Before time stopped._

Lily stumbled as her feet hit the scorched earth. Death seemed to let go of her and backed away, but she wasn’t looking at him anymore. Instead she stared at the apple tree at the centre of the wasteland.  
It was the Apple tree of Eden.

Lily reached out to lightly touch the golden apples, her reflection reached back from the depths of the apple. But as she starred at the fruit, her image changed.  
Bark overtook her pale skin. Vines wrapped around her face and seemed to make up her hair. Roots twisted around her shoulders and as she turned slightly to the side the reflection showed her massive wings. These wings spread wide in gold tinted green from the apple’s colour, each feather made from some sort of leaf and anchored to her shoulder blades by the roots that curled around her shoulder.

It felt like her. It wasn’t her, but it was.

“This was your birthplace.” Death aid behind her. Lily finally let go of the fruit and turned to Death. A quick evaluation of her arms told her that the image of the gnarled tree woman had only been in the reflection. “Do you not remember? We were friends once. Before Eden was destroyed and the human’s fled.” He continued as if that would bring back memories she just didn’t possess.  
Lily shook her head, “I need to get back.” She took off in a random direction, marching on. She could have sworn she walked in a straight line, but soon she saw the apple tree again with Death stood by it. “Where am I?” She demanded.  
“Home.”  
“This isn’t my home. My home is on Earth.” She told him as she crossed her arms. She needed to get back. The apocalypse had been stopped, but that meant that Aziraphale and Crowley would be punished. Probably sooner than later. And she would rather die than let either of her boys get hurt ever again. She had been away when she thought they died, never again.

Death gave a sigh that sounded like a last breath. “You were so much more. In the beginning.” He said, “Then you had to fall for them.”  
Lily had no clue what was going on. Death acted and had outright told her that they knew each other before. But before what? Eden? She hadn’t been born until Eden was about to be destroyed, so either the centuries had caught up with Death or he had the wrong person.

“Look.” She started, “Death. I think you may have gotten it wrong-“  
“Have you not awoken? Partial it may be, but you know now what has been missing.”  
She had hadn’t she. In her anger she had accessed something in her. She could feel the trees and the flower. She had been one with the Earth. She still was one with the Earth.  
“You were born when the first of God’s creations took breath. As was I when they took the apple.” Death told her as he grew nearer. “You and I were the side effect of her great creation. With out us the world would be destroyed.”

Pain erupted in her head. Memories of walking lonely, invisible beside the humans and animals. She remembered the first thing she had ever seen in her entire life was the brown eyes of a new-born Adam. Fully formed as he was. But right then he was like a child.  
Remembered the Angel’s who taught him and Eve how to walk and talk. How they didn’t even see her.

She had called out, but only one had felt her.

Aziraphale.  
He had felt her and turned. Eyes concerned and looking for the source of grief like he wanted to help. He captured her heart.

She had then met a snake so pretty in its colours. A snake that had tempted Eve. She called to him, hoping he too could feel her.  
He had.

Crowley.  
He had grimaced, but hadn’t fled. He too held a part of her heart.

She longed to be a part of their plain of existence. Had not yet found a way to interact with their world. Then Death had emerged. They talked for weeks and she had longed even more. Death could touch their world, but she could not.

Then Adam, in his desperation, tried to mould the clay. Something he would not have been able to do on his own. So, she had directed his hand, made herself through him.

And then she was.  
But she had lost who she was in the rush to complete what Adam had left unfinished.

Lily came back to herself on the scorched ground. She hadn’t realised she had fallen to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. Watched as tears fell onto the ground and a calla lily emerged.  
“Do you remember?” his voice was soft.

Lily stood and stretched out her arms. There was a crack from her shoulders and two large wings unfolded. They didn’t look like the reflection, though they were a soft earthy green. They were more angelic really and on the tip of her right wing sat one black feather. She looked to the other and found one pure white feather in the same place as the other.

She looked back at Death and nodded, “I remember.”

* * *

_After time stopped._

_Time stopped and the only being she could see was herself, Aziraphale, Crowley and the boy._  
_Adam. An Adam had shaped her world, now an Adam was about to save it._

Lily tried to reign in the awe of seeing Crowley and Aziraphale’s wings after so many centuries. It was still breath taking, like the first time she saw them on that wall. But now she had to concentrate.

“Adam, listen, your father is coming to destroy you. Probably destroy all of us.” Crowley told the boy. Lily gave him a disapproving look, what a way to break to the kid that his blood father wanted to destroy him for not carrying out the Great plan. Crowley rolled his eyes at her, she knew there was not time but come on. Ease the kid into it.  
Actually, now that she thought about it, you probably couldn’t ease someone into that knowledge. Ah.

“My Dad? He wouldn’t hurt anybody.” Adam argued. Poor innocent boy. The innocent boy who had the power to destroy the world if he wanted.

“No honey. Your other father.” Lily tried softening the blow that he was adopted and was only now realising that.  
Crowley growled, “Not your Earthly father. Satan. Your father who is no longer in heaven. He’s coming, and he’s angry.”

What a way to instil confidence in the lad. Scare the shit out of him with how OP his Dad was.  
“So, what do you want me to do about it? Fight him?” The boy sounded half argumentative and half scared out of his mind. Lily had been stood behind him the whole time and put her hands on his shoulders to reassure him. Crowley was evidently not good with kids and the terror she could feel from the boy told her that Crowley needed to calm down. The boy would probably run rather than fight at this rate.

“I don’t think fighting him would do any good.” Crowley said.  
“But I’m just a kid.” Adam yelled; one hand came up to hold on to Lily’s. She squeezed his hand back and the kid’s heartbeat slowed from the panicky beats it had been drumming.

Aziraphale stepped towards him, “But that’s not a bad thing to be, Adam.” Lily smiled at her angel. He always knew what to say. “You know, I was scared you’d be Hell incarnate. I hoped you’d be Heaven incarnate. But you’re not either of those things.” He gave the child a smile, one of his sad ones that spoke of how wrong he had been to think Adam was either of those things.  
“You’re much better. You’re human incarnate.”

Lily left go of Adam so she could stand in front of him. “Adam.” She said softly to get his attention. Adam looked up at her, but the height didn’t feel right to her, so she knelt in front of him. “Adam dear, you get to chose who you are. No one can tell you what you are and aren’t.” She looked up at Crowley and smiled before looking back at Adam, “You are special. And whatever you choose to do would be right for you.” She echoed the words Crowley had given her so many centuries ago. Back then she couldn’t believe them, but standing here with the not evil Antichrist? Well now she believed them whole heartedly.

“Reality will listen to you right now, you can change things.” Crowley told him taking the boy’s hand.  
“And whatever happens, for good or for evil, we are beside you.” Aziraphale took the boys other hand.  
Lily smiled at Adam, “Always. You are our Godson after all.”

With a final word from Crowley they were back in the time stream.  
Hang on, had Crowley been holding that crank the whole time?


	15. Three hearts to one

The ground shook as Satan himself tore the earth apart.  
“Where is my son.” Satan yelled searching for Adam. Lily gave the boy an encouraging smile and hoped she wasn’t signing his death warrant as Adam walked toward his Hellish father.  
“You! You are my rebellious son?”  
Lily saw Adam gulp. What he needed was to be shown that he shouldn’t be scared of this bully. If Adam saw that they weren’t scared then why would he be?  
She cupped her hands around her mouth, “Bit hypocritical isn’t it? Seeing as you’re the first ever rebellious son.” She yelled. Satan spluttered at the accusation and Adam grinned. Mission accomplished.

Crowley evidently didn’t see the fun in it. He quickly yanked her arms down, “What do you think you’re doing?” He hissed. Lily smiled and pointed to where Adam now had the courage to stand up to his father. Crowley gave a dissatisfied grumble and didn’t let go of her arm.

“You’re not my Dad. Dads don’t wait until your eleven to say hello and then turn up to tell you off.” Lily tried to clap at Adam’s words but found that she had an angel holding her other arm with a look of admonishment. She grinned at him and let her boys hold on to her.

“If I’m in trouble with my dad, then it won’t be you.” Adam yelled.  
Lily jumped at the crash that sounded and her boys pressed even closer to her.

“It’s going to be the dad that was there. You’re not my Dad.” Adam yelled again.  
Beside her Aziraphale shouted to Adam, “You can do it Adam.” And really that was double standard, why couldn’t she shout?  
“Say it again Adam.” Crowley yelled. And really now, she was starting to feel left out.  
“We believe in you, Adam. You have the power.” Lily joined in the shouts of encouragement.

Adam yelled that Satan wasn’t his father and never was. Satan sank back to where he came from and as the smoke cleared a small family car drove up.  
Lily was delighted to find that this was Adam young’s earthly father. His real one.

As Adam was ushered into the car Lily spotted Anathema, “Hey. Sorry about you getting hit before, hope everything worked out.”  
Anathema nodded and shyly looked to the man beside her, “It did. Lily, this is Newton Pulsifer, Newt, Lily. He’s my boyfriend.” Anathema told her with such love that Lily could, for once, feel. Lily shook his hand with a beaming smile and congratulated the pair. It was so wonderful to see love bloom even at the darkest of times.

Lily glanced back to where Aziraphale was collecting the items of the apocalypse and Crowley was being pestered by the young girl and sighed. Anathema gave a yell, giving Lily a mini heart attack.  
“This is yours. Agnes wrote something for you, I forgot until now.”  
Anathema handed her a prophecy from her box.

It read:

_I beseech thee, one of the bloom, to pull thine head from thine rear. For three hearts may now be joined to one._

Lily looked back to her boys as she watched Crowley hesitantly reached over to Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked up at the demon with a bright smile and Crowley seemed to have lost his nerve to do whatever it was he was going to do.  
“Thank you.” She told Anathema, taking her hand and bestowing a gift to her. She gave her the gift of growing the best plants no matter how hard they are to keep. Not much, but it would do.

“Hey, Flower. Stop yapping and lets go, we got a bus to catch.” Crowley shouted to her. Lily said goodbye and walked, leisurely I might add, to where her boys stood. They began walking towards the bus stop.

Lily quickly took the box from Aziraphale, who refused to put his sword in with the rest. They walked in tried, but comfortable, silence. Until…

“What happened to the Bentley?” She asked. And Crowley gave a pained sound as a response.

Aziraphale patted her arm, “Best not to ask, dear.”

Yes, best not.

* * *

Lily had told them of what happened when Death took her. A lot of quiet tales had been shared on the bus back to London, and Lily had many demons and Angels to pay a visit to. Aziraphale showed them the prophecy he found, he was sure it pertains to himself and Crowley, and they made a plan to save them both. Lily didn’t dare show them her own prophecy.

“So it’s to do with hell fire and holy water.” Crowley asked for the thousandth time. And for the thousandth time Aziraphale nodded, “And our solution is that we switch places.”  
“Yes dear.” Aziraphale confirmed as he tried for the umpteenth time to settle on Crowley’s uncomfortable sofa. Lily had had enough of his wiggling, she had been trying to cuddle both her boys to death but they kept moving and talking, and snapped the sofa into a replica of Aziraphale’s old one.

She wasn’t all that happy. Her boys were going to their death sentences and she couldn't go along. She had to stay away. Like that was going to happen. But she was going to follow them.

Suddenly Crowley shifted, “Look. I ugh. I think it’s time we told the truth here. We might not get to say this stuff after, if it goes wrong.”

_Three hearts become one._

Aziraphale sat up properly to listen. His eyes shone as if he knew what was about to happen. Lily’s heart pushed against the thorns she had surrounded it in, hope swelled in her chest and Crowley’s plants shivered. But not from fear, for once they could feel the unbridled love of a being immensely old.  
Crowley swallowed, “Aziraphale. Angel of the eastern gate, I have been in love with you since Eden.” He coughed as he grew redder.

Three hearts become one.

“I know I go too fast for you-“ Crowley’s speech was cut off as Aziraphale launched himself over Lily to kiss him sweetly.

Three hearts. Maybe she misread. Maybe it was two. Only two. Made for each other and chosen each other.

Lily’s heart beat wildly as the thorns around it tore gashes into her love for them.

She couldn’t take it. She couldn’t be here.

With a sob and a snap, she was gone.


	16. Dear Death

Crowley lost himself in the feel of Aziraphale. The softness of his hair as Crowley finally, finally ran his fingers through the tufts of white silkiness. The softness and gentleness of the angel’s lips against his own was something better than he had ever imagined. Aziraphale clutched at his jacket, as if Crowley would dream of pulling away from him. Their knees bumped, but that was ok. As long as Aziraphale allowed him to continue kissing him Crowley was fine with anything.  
This moment had been 6000 years in the making and it was well worth the wait. Crowley marvelled that he finally got to touch such a wonderful being like Aziraphale, yet he was conscious of going too far.

You go too fast for me, Crowley.t

It echoed in his mind. He didn’t want to go too fast now and risk his angel pulling away. Risk creating a gap between them that he wasn’t sure the nervous angel would allow to be closed again.  
But that too was fine.   
In this almost perfect moment. Almost perfect because he was yet to complete their triad.  
Lily.

Crowley ever so gently pulled away from Aziraphale, he caught the angel trying to chase his lips with his eyes still closed, but Crowley held strong. He had waited too long for all of them to be together, he wasn’t waiting another 6000 years to kiss Lily.

Crowley had fantasied so many times about kissing them. Aziraphale tasted like sugar and cocoa, so much better than Crowley had ever imagined, so what would Lily taste like?   
From the smell of peppermint that followed her from her mint obsession, he guessed it would taste like fresh toothpaste. Yet he had seen her love of lemon flavours, watched as she consumed the more bitter tasting cakes Aziraphale didn’t like. Perhaps it would feel like the sharp zing of lemon, the honey from her tea softening the taste.

Aziraphale opened his eyes and smiled shyly at him. Crowley’s heart skipped a beat.  
He turned to where Lily should be sat, ready to give her the other half of his heart not being kept by Aziraphale.

But she wasn’t there.

“No!” Crowley yelled, “Lily! Flower come back!” he yelled into the cold surroundings that was his flat. Aziraphale glanced around as if Lily were just standing out of sight behind him, but then the corner of his lips turned down.  
“Oh dear.” Aziraphale muttered as Crowley tore himself away to pace the floor. “Crowley, dear calm down.” He tried to reach for the demon, but Crowley was too far away and running his hands through his hair until it fluffed up in a mess of red flames.

Fuck.

He should have just said all of his feelings in one go, instead Crowley had tried to be poetic. Because they both deserved romance. Crowley knew that Aziraphale loved romance novels, as long as they were decently written, and loved the confession parts of the books. While Lily loved horror movies and despised chick flicks, Crowley knew she enjoyed fantasy where the main love interest professes their love in a great speech.

Crowley may have not gotten far, but he did have such a speech. Because, as he had already stated, they deserved it.  
But no. He had cocked it up.   
He had known Lily all of her life, knew that she ran away when things got too much. He should have confessed to her first. At least he knew Aziraphale would wait and not run instantly. That would be rude, he’d at least excuse himself first.

“Fuck!” Crowley swore.  
“Language, dear. I’m sure she will return shortly."  
Crowley snorted. Who was Aziraphale kidding?  
“Right, we need to be on the same page if we’re going to fix this.” Crowley growled, stopped and cleared his throat. This wasn’t Aziraphale’s fault, there was no need to talk to him like that.  
“You love me, yes?”  
“Well of course dear. I had rather hoped I demonstrated that.” Aziraphale gave him a smile, he evidently tried for devilish but came off as adorable.  
Crowley couldn't hid the fond smile directed at the angel as he nodded, “Good yes, I… Yes.” He stumbled, “But you love Lily as well. Yes?”  
Aziraphale looked away with guilt, “Yes.” He whispered, “I’m sorry, but I just can’t help it. She’s just so…”  
Crowley went to him and took his hand, “No I know, I do too, so it’s all fine.” Aziraphale relaxed at his words. Crowley had never wondered if the angel had felt bad about his feelings for both of them, Crowley had just accepted it. But Aziraphale must have thought himself greedy or something, it was the only thing Crowley could think as to why Aziraphale had looked to guilty.   
“I’m 99.9% sure she loves us too.” Crowley told him.

“She did say she loved us that time, but I thought that was just as friends.”   
“Should have seen the way she looked when she said it. Thought you would have felt the love.” Crowley said.  
Aziraphale shuffled, “Yes but I always feel that around you two…oh.” Ah the penny dropped. Crowley had worked out why she enjoyed physical contact after that night he realised he loved her too. It was her way of telling them she loved them. Every kiss on the cheek said she accepted them, every shared smile said she would always come back no matter how long it may take her. And every soft set to her eyes, every time she stood close, or held them when they needed it said she loved them.

_I love you both._

“We need to get our flower back.”   
Aziraphale agreed.

* * *

The Grand canyon wasn’t suppose to be filled with foliage this time of year. In fact, the Grand Canyon wasn’t suppose to have foliage like this at all. Lily cursed as she ripped up the Angel trumpets and purple orchids around her. Where she tore up a flower her tears fell and created more flowers. She needed to stop crying, stop fucking crying.   
Her boys were safe and happy. They were together, she should have been happy too.  
But it just hurt.

Her bloody torn up heart sent an accusing burst of pain through her. Almost like it blamed her for the hurt.  
She thought she had come to terms with never being with them, so why did it still hurt?  
And why were these flowers blooming?

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?”  
Lily turned to the voice. There stood Death and where his feet touched the flowers they withered and died. Almost half the canyon was now flower free.  
Lily gave a half hearted attempt at wiping the tears from her eyes, “Why are you here?”  
Death looked around the canyon, “To talk, if you need to.”  
“But why?” she asked.  
“Because we were friends once.” Lily didn’t know how to respond to that. He obviously missed the being she had been before, and right know she needed company.

Slowly she sat on the floor, flowers acted as a cushion for her. Death awkwardly sat across from her and waited. Perhaps if she talked about it with Death then she could work out all the conflicting emotions. Lily looked at Death, He sat there with his legs crossed and it was kind of weird. Not only was she kind of friends with death, but he was also sat there looking like he was the unlucky boy who had to kiss the ugly person in a game of spin the bottle. Which was stupid because no one is ugly, people just have different preferences.

“Aziraphale and Crowley are together now.” She played with the flowers by her side, gently stroking the petals of an orchid, “I’m happy for them. They deserve to be together after so many years dancing around each other, I’ve even tried to get them together. So really I shouldn’t be feeling this big ball of sadness and envy.”  
Death leaned back to consider, “Why are you sad?”  
“Because….because.” she closed her eyes, “Because I love them both.” The tears had stopped awhile ago as they sat, but another tear managed to get past her. It was the first time she had said the words and not tried to play it off as friendship love. She loved them so very much that sometimes it hurt. Like now, now it hurt a lot.

“And I think I envy them because they can share their love with each other, but I won’t ever get to have that. And I can’t move on, I’ve tried, it doesn’t work.” She decided laying on the floor was better than staring at an unmoving Death. “Maybe it hurts now because I know who I am and what my role is. I feel like…like.”  
“Like you deserve their love now.” Death said. And yes, Lily did feel like that. When she believed herself to be worthless it was easier because there was a reason why they could never love her. But now she accepted that, though she was not from god, she was from earth and that was where she belonged. Adam Young had shown her that it didn’t matter what you were born to be, you could change yourself. Change in a way you liked and not how other people wanted you to change. He had taught her that she was worth something because she was herself.

Adam wasn’t evil, because he didn’t want to be.  
Lily wasn’t an abomination, because she didn’t want to be one.

She sat up and nodded, “I should just accept it. They love each other and I can never be a part of that. I should be lucky to be friends with them.”  
Death laughed, deep and echoing like someone laughing in a cavern. Lily frowned at him, why was he laughing. Nothing about this was funny.

He lent forward to lay a bony hand on her knee, “My friend. Perhaps you require glasses, I watched the three of you for barley a moment and even I could see the love those two have for you. When you returned to them, they looked as if the world had already been saved.” He lightly patted at her knee, “I do believe they love you the same as you love them.” Death pulled his hand away and got to his feet. She thought about it. Maybe she left too soon, perhaps Crowley was going to say more and she just disappeared. She needed to have a word with her boy’s and get this whole mess sorted. Even if they didn’t feel the same as her at least she could get a definite answer instead of all these what if’s.

Lily couldn’t help but frown up at him, “Why are you helping me? Aren’t you angry at me for helping stop the apocalypse?”   
“I am Death, I am inevitable as are you. I neither want the end of times, nor do I not want it. But it is what I have waited for all these years.” He explained as he offered a hand to her. Lily took the hand and was pulled easily to her feet.   
“But when everything ends, wouldn’t you also end? If everything dies, then you have nothing left to do.” Lily couldn’t understand him, what he wanted. It was almost as if he wanted to end himself.  
Death tilted his head, “Exactly. An end to everything, including myself.”

Silence stretched. What was she to say to that?

“I do believe you should be collecting your Angel and demon right about now.” Death told her.  


He was right. She needed to find her boys and work out what they were to each other.  
Death blew on the remaining flowers. It was a pity when they turned to dust and vanished into the wind, but they couldn’t leave it like that.

Green wings unfurled as she flew to the escalator to heaven. After all, no one used the stairs anymore.


	17. I may fall, but love conquers all

Crowley held on to the ice-cream cone in his hand, careful to not crack the cone as his anxiety held him taunt. It helped with maintaining the rigid back Aziraphale normally held, but it did nothing for his poor muscles. He set a reminder in his brain to give the angle as many back rubs as he could, because this was torture.  
Both of them cast their eyes about, they were looking for more than just agents of heaven and hell. But there was not a sign of their flower so far.

Absentmindedly Crowley asked, “How’s the car.” He tried to aske quietly in case anyone heard and figured out what the two were up to.  
“Not a scratch on it, How’s? the book shop?” Aziraphale (as Crowley) asked in return.  
“Not a smudge.” It may have a few additions, but it was fine, “Not a book burned.” He saw the tension ease in the lines of his own face as Aziraphale relaxed. If it wasn’t for the fact Aziraphale wore Crowley’s face he would have kissed the angel there, kissed all the worry and doubt away. But he was and it would feel too weird, even for them.  
It wasn’t like both sides didn’t think they were dating, so it would have been fine.

“Seen our flo- dear girl yet?” Crowley almost slipped and cursed himself. What did Aziraphale call her anyway, he must have a nickname for her. Probably something old fashioned like doll or something equally strange.  
Aziraphale shook his head, “Haven’t heard from my side either.”  
“Neither have I.” Crowley said as he turned to stare at a tree, it was getting weird looking at his own face, “Do you understand what happened yesterday? All that stuff with Lily and everything. I mean she’s literally… well, life.”  
Aziraphale gave a shrug and wow, he was good at copying Crowley’s movements, “I understand some of it. But some of it is just-“

Crowley didn’t get to hear anymore as he was unceremoniously strung up like a Christmas turkey. Ok so bit of an exaggeration, but they were not kind in their handling of him.   
But neither was his side with Aziraphale.

He cringed when his angel took a tire iron to the face. To his credit he wasn’t out cold instantly, but the ticket boo comment took points away from style.  
Crowley glared at Hastur as they carried Aziraphale away and the angels transported him to heaven.

Soon he was confronted by Uriel and Sandlphon. Not much in the talking department there then, but creepy staring was a plenty.   
Crowley tested the binding discreetly, they weren’t even all that sturdy.

They were not getting a good yelp review. Crowley had to stop himself from smirking as he thought about what he would write.  
Views quite nice if you want added creepy staring, but the employees tend to lack the training to simply tie someone to a chair. The decors a bit bland and you wait forever to see the manager. One star, would not attend death sentence again.

“Aziraphale. So glad you could join us.” Ah speak of the prick and he shall appear. Crowley tried to seem like Aziraphale’s normal pleasant self as the archangel untied him, however, in his mind he was already beating the dick up. What was the point of tying him to a chair if they were going to untie him again? Really what was the point?

Gabriel prattled on about new associates, obviously hell working with them. Duh.  
Who would have thought it took stopping the apocalypse for the two sides to work together towards something that wasn’t fighting each other. It was just killing the angel and demon who did stop the apocalypse. Not the best solution.

One of the lower level demons walked towards the pit to Crowley’s left and lit the thing.   
“So with one act of treason, you averted the war.” Ooh Gabriel was pissed. And Crowley loved it.  
Wait, wouldn’t Aziraphale argue? He always argued with Crowley on these things.  
“Well, I think the greater good-“  
“Don’t talk to me about the greater good, sunshine. I’m the archangel fucking Gabriel.”   
Crowley was beginning to grow tired of Gabriel’s attitude. It would have been fine if it was directed at himself, but it wasn’t. They thought they were talking to Aziraphale and they were nothing but disrespectful to his angel. He wanted to hurt them.

Gabriel yelled some more before he wanted Crowley to stand. Crowley did so and couldn’t stop the slight glare from breaking through. “I don’t suppose I can persuade you to reconsider? We’re meant to be the good guys, for heavens sake.” Crowley told them. This wasn’t about acting like Aziraphale anymore. Crowley had been one of these angels, had been a seraphim. Had they really become so cruel in the thousands of years he was gone? If so, how had Aziraphale stayed so…good?  
Then again his angel was a marvel.

Crowley hadn’t heard anything else but “into the fire”. Fine he’d go into the god damn fire!  
Crowley made a show of stepping into the fire, he gave a sigh as it licked his vessel. Revelled in the shocked looks of the angels as he cracked his neck and smiled, not an Aziraphale smile but his own malicious one.  
They were scared. Good.

But it wasn’t enough for how much they put Aziraphale through, so opening his mouth he breathed fire in a cyclone in their direction. He loved how they stepped back in fear.  
That’s for Aziraphale.

“Oh do come out of there angel. It’s time to go home, I think they know what they’re dealing with now.”

Lily!

There she was, sat on the chair he had moments ago been tied to. She looked different. Her hair was once again waist length with purple orchids and angel trumpets mysteriously placed in the strands, even though there was no natural way they could have stayed in. Her clothes had changed in to a white dress with pink flower patters at the bottom. She kept the leather jacket.

But that wasn’t the most surprising thing. What was surprising was the two soft green wings spread either side with one black and one white feather. They reminded Crowley of parrots he had seen in warmer climates, pretty and colourful against the backdrop of a dull white wall and floor.  


Gabriel was the first to recover, “You…You’re…life.”  
Lily rose and stuck her hand through the hell fire. Crowley took her hand, he allowed her to direct him from the flames and hooked her arm in his. He couldn’t stop staring at her face, but she had yet to make eye contact with him.  
“Yes Gabriel. Do keep up.” She responded coolly, “Now I’m sorry, I would love to stay and beat everyone of you to a bloody pulp, but I have a demon to collect.”  
Crowley felt a spark of love shoot through him as she gently guided him away from the hell fire.  


Crowley expected Gabriel to be the one to do what happened next, but it was actually Uriel.  
Lily almost had them to the door when a large hole opened in front of them. Crowley felt hands on his back and then he was falling.

Pain. Falling. Pain. Emptiness. Darkness.  
Crowley clung to Lily as they fell, these thoughts crowded his mind. It told him he was falling again, that his wings would be signed until the delicate membrane burst with fire between the bones. Sulphuric pits would burn at his skin, sizzle his eyes until he saw white and then regrow as the yellow he was so use to now.  
But he wasn’t alone.

Now he worried what would happen when he and Lily hit the pits. He didn’t want her to feel the pain and torture he had. Would never wish it onto anyone.

Lily clutched harder at Crowley, wings curled around him as her body was. She was trying to shield him from the fall, but once they hit that sulphur there was no shielding.

Crowley opened his eyes and couldn’t stop as sulphur rose up to his vision.

There was no way to escape.

They fell into the pit with a massive splash.

He expected sizzling pain and searing heat.   
What he got was warmth as water seeped into the clothes he wore.

Crowley found himself floating on his back in what use to be a bubbling sulphur pit in the depths of hell. All around him orchids and angel trumpets bobbed as he waded to the edge and climbed out.  
He couldn’t understand and he couldn’t breath.  
It felt like the fall but it ended as a baptism.

He sniffed and the scent of peppermint hit his nose. His flower’s scent. The smell that had sparked a thousand fantasies of kissing and running his hands through her hair.  
“Lily! Flower, where are you?” He yelled.  
“Behind him he heard footsteps. Expecting a fight he whirled around ready to take on whatever was coming at him. But all it was, was himself. Well Aziraphale as Crowley, and trailing a congregation of demons who kept their distance.

“Are you Ok? I saw you fall. You were in this green thing.” Aziraphale babbled, he patted Crowley down as he looked for injuries. But there was none.

Crowley couldn’t utter a word as the water shifted and parted for a soaked Lily to rise from the water, great wings spread and shook the water from the feathers. He couldn’t help but think of the great goddess Aphrodite, who came from the sea on a clam.  
She made her way to Crowley and pulled him into a hug.  
“What happened?” Aziraphale asked as he began checking Lily for injuries. He kept having to look away from the wings as they distracted him.

The demons behind them gasped, “She turned it to water.” One shouted, “It’s life. No one’s seen her before.” Another shouted.  
Lily pulled away from Crowley and stood on a large rock. Crowley and Aziraphale took her hand on either side as she addressed the crowd. “I am Lily, but you know me a life.” She began, “You know what I am now, so you know what I can do to you if you ever bother either of these two again.”   
A shiver passed around the demons. Crowley knew they didn’t know what Lily was capable of, but they could imagine and that was infinitely worse than knowing.  
“Now leave.” She boomed and by the surprised look, she hadn’t meant to do that.

With demons gone she smiled down at them, “Where to now?”  
Crowley wasted no time, he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him and kissed her.

It was sweeter than he imagined.  
Her lips pressed hesitantly to his, shocked at first then gaining confidence as she pressed forward, all the want and longing expressed in this press of bodies and lips. Crowley gave a muffled sigh when she scratched her nails lightly through his (Aziraphale’s) hair. Crowley couldn’t run his own hands through her hair, it was slightly drying but still too wet, so instead he ran his hand up her back. She smelt like peppermint but tasted like apples and fresh fruit. Perfect. So perfect.  
She was perfect. Aziraphale was perfect. Everything was perfect.  
So perfect he hadn’t put Lily down at all.

Soon he felt a warm body press into his side, an arm wrapped around his back and a kiss was placed on his cheek. “My dear, you mustn’t keep her all to yourself.” Aziraphale huffed a laugh against his cheek as Crowley pulled away. It was still too weird kissing himself, so he pulled away and let Aziraphale place a soft, teasing kiss to her lips before she gave a frustrated whine and tugged the angel by his jacket for a proper kiss.  


Aziraphale drew back and it was strange seeing a look of pure contentment on his won face.  
Crowley tugged at Aziraphale’s jacket, “Lets go somewhere where we can, be ourselves.” He hinted. He just wanted to be in his own body so he could kiss Aziraphale silly as well as Lily.  
Lily rested her head on Crowley’s shoulder, “Park?”  
Crowley and Aziraphale shared a look, “Park.” They said together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait for that kiss until the Ritz, but Crowley said otherwise :) Honestly it just seemed right that after she banished those demons that Crowley would wast no more time.
> 
> On another note I would like to thank those who have commented, bookmarked and left Kudos. Thank you dears, you're the best.


	18. Not an ending, but a beginning

When Lily had thought about the end of the apocalypse, she never thought it would be like this; her laid out on her bed, in the new/old bookshop, as Crowley nuzzled at her neck lazily and Aziraphale kissing her with a gentle intensity that spoke of built up longing.   
Crowley gently bit at her throat, attempting to mark her, “I love you.” He whispered against her skin, reverent in the way he uttered them softly, then he was on Aziraphale marking him as well and muttered the prayer of love into his skin.

Each soft touch, each ‘I love you’ felt like a miracle in its own right to Lily.

She had hardly believed it when, on the way to the Ritz, Aziraphale took hold of her hand and didn’t let go until they sat at the table, where Crowley took up the mantle of hand holder. He’d watched Aziraphale order a starter, shifted closer and pulled Lily with him, as an apology he kissed her knuckles with a sly smile. Crowley had pouted when she let go to eat her own sharing of whatever Aziraphale had ordered, as a solution he had grabbed at her chair leg and pulled her to him, delighted smile at the surprised squeak she made.

Confessions were made over wine, three of which were love confessions and one being Lily confessing to not actually liking wine. This led to a conversation, where in, Crowley asked what alcohol she did like and when he got a blank look he had proceeded to buy a bottle of every other alcohol the Ritz had on hand. Turned out she liked rum. Also whisky, it didn’t even matter what kind of rum or whisky because it was all better than wine, in her opinion.   
Aziraphale had made a face when she said as much, but Crowley had laughed and the angel rolled his eyes at them fondly.

After that they stayed until closing, Crowley swept them both of their feet and away from the Ritz when the waiters started giving them glares as the packed the table and chairs away around them. Lily had giggled as Crowley whirled her around the streets dancing to a tune only they could hear, pissing off random passer-by by knocking into them, poor Aziraphale apologising for them. Lily, at one point, pulled the angel to her in an attempt at having him dance with them, but only managed to fall with Aziraphale on top of her.

They stared into each other eyes and smiled wide, free for the first time since her earthly creation, and kissed him. Flustered Aziraphale quickly stood and pulled her with him, she laughed drunkenly with a wave to the honeysuckle climbing an old bakery that Aziraphale loved. They waved back. He kissed her again.  
Crowley took that distraction to sidle up behind her and burry his nose in her hair, arms wrapped around her and Aziraphale as far as they could, “Home?” He asked.  
Lily hummed an agreement, and that’s how they ended up entangled on her bed; Aziraphale to the right and Lily to the left looking at each other with sleepy smiles, Crowley had laid in between them, his face smooshed into Aziraphale’s hip while his body twisted the other way to tie Lily up in long, loos limbs.

“Go to sleep, darling. I’ll watch over you.” Aziraphale whispered as he took one of her hands and brought it to his mouth for a kiss. Lily gave him a sleepy smile and wiggled her finger playfully in his grasp.  
“I’m afraid.” Her smile grew sadder, “I’m afraid I’ll wake up and you’ll both be gone.” The thought had planted in her head that this might be a dream, it was too perfect. Aziraphale gave her a loving smile and leant over to kiss her lightly on the lips, gentle and reassuring that he was not going anywhere. Crowley groaned in his sleep and Aziraphale reached down to scratch at his head. The demon hummed and settled again.  


The angel tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “How about we come to an arrangement?” Lily glanced at Crowley, reminded of their old arrangement that would need updating, “Yes, like ours. How about I stay with you and you stay with us, deal? ”   
Lily nodded and kissed him again, needing more of his calming energy, “it’s binding now.” She slurred as sleep took her, “Cause I kissed ya.” Aziraphale chuckled softly and Lily was asleep.

* * *

Lily woke to a slice of sun stretched across her face, the blinds hadn’t been shut from last night and it ruined any chance of a lie-in with her boys. She sleepily grinned like the cat that caught the canary, one hand reached for Aziraphale…. And reached….and reached.   
She patted the bed next to her and groaned groggily. She reached down to where Crowley had been last night.  
The same thing, cold and empty sheets.

She shot up, tears in her eyes as she began to think that the confession had been a dream. Maybe she hadn’t left the Canyon, maybe she fell asleep and some how managed to get back here.

“Crowley!”   
Lily’s head shot up at the sound of her angel and a loud metallic ting of metal falling over. “Honestly, you don’t have to smother me, I’m just making tea.” What followed was a series of grunts. Lily followed the sound of muffled protests and as she turned the corner to the little back room she saw why.

Crowley had wrapped himself around Aziraphale from behind, one hand on the angel’s face as he bent almost in half over him to meet Aziraphale in a kiss. The sound of the metallic sound had been the biscuits bin Crowley had gotten Aziraphale for all the biscuits he ate, it lay beside the kettle where it spilled the angel’s stash of sugar.

Lily lent against the doorway, just drinking in the sight of her boys so happy and free. Crowley pulled back with a sleepy grin and ducked back down to hide his face in Aziraphale’s tartan collar, both of them had changed from the clothes they fell asleep in yesterday. Lily still wore the white dress, slightly rumpled, and quickly waved to herself so she wore her usual sleep wear; Aziraphale’s old checked shirt and the tracksuit bottoms Crowley gave her.   
“You should be quiet, you’ll wake her.” Aziraphale admonished and Lily stifled a giggle at Crowley’s muffled whine. She joined them in their cuddle sesh, with one arm stroking Crowley’s hair and the other around her angel, just under Crowley’s own arms.  
“Too late. Morning sunshine.” She said as she kissed Aziraphale, and oh how wonderful it was that she could do that now, she felt giddy with the joy in which the angel kissed her back.  
“Good morning darling.” Aziraphale greeted when she pulled away.

She felt Crowley’s head move before she felt the nose that nudged at her to turn her head, when she did she was given a lazy kiss for her troubles. She found his arm snake around her waist and pulled her close enough to both of them to lay his head on her shoulder.  
Aziraphale tutted, but the fond spark in his eye betrayed him, “Really? You can’t make us stay like this forever.” He told the demon.  
“Watch me.” Was the response he got.

Lily laughed as her heart spilled over with love, but it was ok. It was ok because these two would catch the drops and refill her heart when it grew empty.  
They weren’t out of the woods yet. Heaven and hell knew what she was and thus could find a way to harm her, but her boys were safe.

Lily decided to just let the moment happen. No need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, as hard as it is believe, we have come to the end. Don't worry though, I have a few ideas for oneshots for these three. Mostly dealing with some issues raised in this eg Crowley thinking Aziraphale thinks less of him for being a demon.
> 
> This has been a journey that I has been a joy to share you.  
> Thank you all of you :)


End file.
